


Friend of the Devil

by glittermila



Category: That 70’s show
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Friends to Lovers, Genderbend, LGBT, M/M, Multi, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermila/pseuds/glittermila
Summary: These are going to include some of my fun headcanons and AUs I think would fit the characters nicely. If you don’t see the character this way that’s okay, this is just my take. Hyde is genderbent in this fic. Jackie/Hyde will be sapphic so if that’s not your thing, this ain’t the fic for you.
Relationships: Buddy/Eric, Donna/Eric, Fez/Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 50
Kudos: 64





	1. The Annoying One

Stephanie Hyde had never felt comfortable in her own skin. She wasn’t into that girly crap which was oversaturated by the media. It was so stupid to her. She never quite fit in like anyone else so she tended to be by herself most of the time. 

Then she met Donna. Donna never wore dresses or skirts or worried about how her hair looked. She was perfect...she was just like Hyde. So they became friends. Best friends. 

After a bit of time hanging out at school, Donna brought Hyde to Eric’s basement. Eric was the spindly boy next store that Donna was infatuated with for some reason. It bothered Hyde slightly and she couldn’t really understand why for the longest time. 

Then along came Kelso who was the biggest goon anyone had ever seen. But damn was he entertaining. Kelso started getting into girls and it was all Hyde would talk about. Donna would roll her eyes and tell him not to talk like that in front of them but, Hyde felt it too. 

They found Fez being beat up by a bunch of football jocks. Donna and Hyde beat the shit out of them and they never beat him up again or they’d tell everyone they’d gotten their ass kicked by two girls. 

They had a fun little dynamic, the five of them. And then Kelso went off and made it six. One day while they were hanging out, watching tv, Kelso came through the door, big goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“Hey guys.” 

“What did you do?” Hyde asked. 

“I want you to meet someone...” He waved for the person behind him to walk through the door, “This is Jackie.” 

Hyde had to stop her mouth from dropping. She was so cute and innocent looking. Young, for sure, younger than the rest of them, but still cute. She had on tight fitting jeans and a sweater, clearly what would be the height of fashion or what Hyde assumed was...her and Donna didn’t do much there. 

“This is Fez, Forman, Donna, and that scruffy looking chick over there is Hyde.”

Hyde grimaced when Kelso introduced her that way. Usually she wouldn’t give a shit, “Burn!” Eric responded. 

“Whatever,” Hyde responded back. 

Jackie’s eyes fluttered between the gang before finally opening her mouth, “Michael, this place stinks. Why can’t we just hang out at my house?”

Aaaand there it was. She was an annoying brat. Hyde maybe should have been able to tell but was distracted by her looks. After her first comment she never stopped talking the rest of the time she was there. She always said insulting things, specifically to Hyde and Donna and wrapped it up with, “Well, no offense.” 

It was infuriating. Donna was able to brush it off, but Hyde just couldn’t for some reason. That night when it was just them - Bob had agreed to drive her home a little bit later - Hyde unleashed. 

“I just don’t get girls like that. Why would Kelso put himself through that?”

“Cause she’s hot and he’s stupid. Oldest story out there,” Donna laughed.

“You’re hot and you aren’t annoying or bratty.”

Donna gave her a look, “Did what she say bother you? I think we should try to just ignore her.”

Hyde stood up, “Why does Kelso have to describe me like that? Why do I have to have some sort of insult in front of my name? Why can’t I just be talked to normally?”

Donna looked shocked, “I thought you didn’t care what people thought...why did that change?” She gasped, “Oh my god, you have a thing for Kelso!” 

Hyde rolled her eyes, “Please, in his dreams.” 

“Then what?” 

Hyde contemplated whether to finally tell Donna. ‘She would be cool. She’s your best friend...but it still wasn’t safe.’ She shook her head, “Maybe I got PMS.”

Donna didn’t believe her but decided to drop it, “I know the best way to solve PMS.”

Hyde grinned, “Circle time.”


	2. The Jackie Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie confides in Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the story follow along with some the show’s plot lines even though it’s an AU. Hope you enjoy!

No matter how many times Kelso claimed he was gonna dump her, the Jackie situation continued. The longer she was around, the more Hyde wanted to make her stop talking. A spoiled brat with a shrill, annoying voice. If she wanted to hear that, she would actually hang out with other girls. 

Hyde was relaxing in the basement in her usual spot. Red had Eric off doing some chores and everything was nice and quiet. 

...Or not for long. The door opened, causing Hyde to look up from her book, as Jackie walked through the door, “Kelso’s not here.” 

“I’m not looking for Michael...I need someone to talk to, I was hoping Donna was here.”

“Why would Donna help you?” 

Jackie shut the door, going to sit on the couch, “Shut up, this is serious. I dunno, sometimes you just need another girl to talk to.” 

Hyde gave her the side eye and Jackie gasped, realizing the obvious, “Wait you’re a girl!”

“Gee, I hope so.”

“Hyde.” She gave her a serious look. 

Hyde sighed and threw her book on the table, “Damn it, Jackie...What’s wrong?” 

She winced preparing for the longest winded response but all Jackie said were two words, “I’m pregnant.” 

Hyde’s eyes widened and she scooted back in her chair, “Um jesus Jackie.” She scratched her head, “Uh, did you tell Kelso? Kelso’s the dad right?”

“Of course Michael’s the dad, you dillhole! I can’t tell him, that’s too embarrassing.” 

“Isn’t he going to find out eventually? Like...when you get all fat?” 

Jackie’s eyes welled up with tears, “I’m gonna get fat? This is gonna ruin cheer!” Jackie collapsed into Hyde’s arms. At first Hyde threw his arms up, but knowing she wasn’t going to pry herself away anytime soon, she rubbed her hand soothingly on Jackie’s back. 

“Hey, now. We’ll figure out something. I mean, did you take a test and everything?”

“No, I’m just late, but I’ve never been late before,” She sniffled, pulling away. 

Hyde wiped away her tears, “You may not even be pregnant, then. Flukes happen all the time. And if you really are, there’s options.” 

Jackie nodded, “I just never thought this would happen to me, y’know? I want kids, but just not yet. I’d be a terrible mom.” 

“Yeah, can’t argue with you there,” Hyde laughed at her own joke.

Jackie gasped again, “Aren’t you supposed to say things that make me feel better? That’s the point of girl talk.” 

“I don’t want to be a part of girl talk,” Hyde responded dryly. 

“Yeah, well, you’re a girl, you should start acting like one.” Jackie patted her knee, pulling away from Hyde and looking at her. 

“Y’know you’re so right.”

“Oh, Hyde I’m right about everything!” 

“Just shut up for five seconds will ya?” 

Jackie actually nodded in agreement which came as a surprise and stood up to turn on the TV. While she made little noises in reaction to today’s episode of Charlie’s Angels, it really wasn’t that bad. 

Time passed in the afternoon. Eric came back in followed by Donna. When Kelso arrived it was like Jackie had seen a ghost. She stayed closest to Hyde. 

“Jackie, what’s wrong? You don’t look like your radiant goddess self,” Fez said, sitting next to her. 

Jackie messed with her skirt, “Um, just nervous about a test is all, but Hyde was gonna help me go study.” 

Hyde gave her a look that could kill, but then remained zen to the group, “Yep. Gotta help the little pipsqueak.” 

“Yeah, Jackie’s tiny. She’s like a little baby.” Kelso said goofily. 

Jackie almost gagged at the word baby, getting up and running out the door. 

“Wow, this must be some serious test if Hyde’s helping,” Donna said, trying to understand the real meaning behind it. 

Hyde stood up, “I’ll catch up with you letter Big Red.” 

She hits Kelso’s head on the way out. 

“Man, since when did Hyde get all chick-y?” Eric asked confused. 

“What do you mean Eric? Hyde’s always been a chick,” Fez responded. 

Kelso shook his head turning to Fez, “No, Hyde is one of us. I mean, she can kick my ass and that’s pretty embarrassing but she’s hardly a girl.” 

“Kelso!” Donna smacked him upside the head. 

“OW! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP DOING THAT?” 

“Because you’re a dillhole!” Donna responded. 

“Jackie’s turned you against me,” Kelso whined, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Donna rolled her eyes, “Just lay off of Hyde, ok?” 

“Will you stop smacking me?” Kelso asked. 

“Yes...” She turns away for a second and then smacks him across the head, looking fully satisfied. 

[Cut to Forman’s Driveway]

Hyde caught up to Jackie in the driveway, “Jackie, what the hell?” 

“I’m sorry Hyde, I just can’t be alone right now and you’re the only one who knows.” 

“So now this is my curse? Can’t I just get Donna?” 

“No, she’ll tell Eric and you...” she looked down at the ground, “You make me feel safe, okay?” 

Hyde’s brow furrowed and she messed with her glasses, “Um, Jackie? Don’t you kinda hate me? And don’t I kinda hate you?” 

“I honestly can never tell,” Jackie said matter-of-factly. Hyde rolled her eyes. Jackie shuffled her weight back and forth, “Can you just walk me to the drugstore so I can get a damn test?” 

“Fine. But don’t make this a regular thing.” 

“Why would I wanna hang out with you?” 

“Start walkin’.” 

[Cut to Forman basement] 

“Jackie’s been acting strange today. She ignored me which usually I’d love, but it just feels weird.” 

“Aw, you miss the attention,” Eric responded.

“Fez misses the Jackie attention.”

“Fez, you never get any Jackie attention,” Donna responded. 

“Aye, why remind me?” Fez got up and stormed out. 

“Seriously guys...” Kelso said after a few moments of silence. 

“I know what you mean Kelso and for once I agree with you. I mean usually she comes to me for any help she needs, but Hyde? And for Hyde to go with her? Something’s up.” 

“Aw, I think you’re jealous of the attention too,” Eric grinned. 

“Get bent,” She replied. 

Kelso jumped up, “I’m gonna go confront her and get her to tell me what’s wrong!” He stormed out the door. 

“This can only go one way,” Eric said. 

“Disaster,” Donna replied. 

[Cut to the Drugstore]

“No, I can’t go buy the test, people will talk. You’ll have to do it.” Jackie whispered. 

“Jackie don’t be ridiculous. This shit happens.”

“Yeah, maybe to you. I’m a cheerleader. This could ruin me if people find out, and they will.” 

“You care way too much about your damn reputation.” 

“I’ll buy you a milkshake.” 

“Deal,” Jackie handed Hyde the money and milled around in the makeup section. 

Hyde made the purchase and then gestured for Jackie to exit with her. They walked out together and headed down the street. 

[Cut to The Hub, emptier than usual] 

Hyde is sitting at a booth, alone, milkshake half drank. Jackie bursts out of the bathroom, “Well, Hyde great news!” She runs over to the table, looking around, “I’m not pregnant. Now I can just forget this ever happened.” 

“No you can’t forget this ever happened. You need to be more careful next time cause this could happen again.” 

“Michael won’t ever touch me again, duh.” 

“UH!” Kelso exclaimed from the door. Neither Jackie or Hyde heard him come in followed by Eric, Donna, and Fez, “What did I do now?” 

Jackie’s face was bright red and Hyde bit her lip, shaking her head, “Look, Michael. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Jackie!” Hyde said scoldingly and then turned to Kelso, “Look, bozo. Next time you decide to plant your little love boat, make sure you use protection.” 

Jackie gasped, putting her head in her hands. 

“Oh my god, Jackie you’re-?” Donna started. 

“NO. Hyde and I just made sure. I’m fine. And it’s none of your business.” Jackie got up from her seat and stormed out. 

Kelso was still in shock, “Man, this is good news cause I could NOT picture myself with a baby.” 

“Moron!” Hyde said and got up, following Jackie. 

[Cut to The Hub Exterior]

“Jackie wait!” Hyde called to Jackie who was storming off. 

“You didn’t have the right to tell him!” 

“Look, I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Okay, goodnight,” she said, continuing to walk off. 

“Jackie...” Hyde sighed, “Let me walk you home.” 

Jackie looked back at Hyde and the road, sighing as well, “Fine.” She let Hyde catch up and walk beside her, “So what are we like...girlfriends now?” 

“As long as you never tell anyone that,” Hyde grinned, walking Jackie all the way home.


	3. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelso kisses Pam Macy in front of the whole school. Does Jackie still have a place in the gang?

Jackie had never felt more humiliated in her life. After what she went through with the pregnancy scare, she had to hear through the grapevine that Michael cheated. Making out with Pam Macy where everyone could see them?! 

Jackie got so many snickers and fake sympathetic looks as she left cheer practice. The girls cattiness was part of their nature, but this was a whole new level of nasty. It just wasn’t fun anymore. 

She would make him pay. She stomped her way over to the Forman’s basement and slammed the door. Michael was inside with Eric and Hyde, in usual seating arrangement.

“You’re a dog, Michael! A dirty dirty dog!” She yelled at him, adding in an additional slap on the arm for good measure, “How could you do something like this to me? After...” she trailed off looking at the others sitting there not wanting to put too much in front of them, “After what we’ve been through? God you’re so stupid! We’re through!” 

“What?” Kelso looked sad and confused, “Jackie, c’mon I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t care,” Jackie turned and walked back out the door. She barely made it up a few steps before her body doubled over, falling into a sob. She didn’t even hear the door open from the basement. Jackie felt a touch on her shoulder and jolted. She calmed down a bit when she realized it wasn’t Michael, “Hyde,” She pushed his hand off, “What are you here to gloat?” 

“Why would I gloat?” 

“You don’t like me, it’s what you’ve wanted this entire time. You all were looking for a reason to get rid of me, so here it is.” 

“Jackie...” She started, “Look we had a rough start, but you don’t deserve to get embarrassed like that,” She shoved her hands in her pockets, shrugging, “Plus you screaming at Kelso is pretty entertaining.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “Just forget it, I guess I’ll see you around sometime,” She started heading up the stairs. 

“No, hey. Wait,” Hyde followed her, “You and Donna are friends.” 

“Are we? I mean, being catty is part of my personality, but I think when Donna’s mean, she actually means it.” 

Hyde sighed. Donna did complain about Jackie a lot, but she also talked about how she was really coming around to her, “Look Donna is one of the guys. She’s that girl.” 

“Exactly, and so are you,” Jackie kept walking up the stairs. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t branch out.” 

Jackie gave her a look, “What are you saying we’re like girlfriends or something?” 

“You said that to me a month ago Jackie and I seem to remember reluctantly agreeing.” 

Jackie gave Hyde a look, “You’re not setting me up for a burn are you? Cause that’s not gonna look good if I let a poor girl make a fool out of me,” Jackie noticed how Hyde cringed, “No offense Hyde.” 

“Yeah, is what it is.” Donna walked up behind Jackie, Hyde nodding behind her. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” She looked at Jackie’s face, “Jackie I heard about what happened. Are you okay?” 

Jackie shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

“Wanna go to my house?” Donna offered. 

“You know what?” Jackie looked at the other girls, “Yes.” 

“Good cause I know a way to get you feeling better,” Hyde grinned. 

[Cut to Donna’s bedroom, a circle in full force. Jackie’s giggling hysterically, Hyde has all eyes on Jackie, laughing along. Donna stops laughing] 

“Oh my god you guys...my hands are huge!” Donna holds out her hands in front of her, continuing to laugh. 

“You know what Steph, this does make me feel better. I totally forgot why I was upset in the first place!” 

Hyde took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes, “This is a gift. You feel good, food tastes better, and you never wake up feeling like shit. It’s illegal cause it makes us feel too good.” 

“Oh foood,” Jackie nodded along and then turned to Donna, “Donna do you have some cookies?” 

“Yeah, cookies!! I’ll go get some,” she jumped off the bed, her eyes wide, staring at her hands as she left her room. 

“Stephhhhhh,” Jackie scooted closer to Hyde. 

“What is it doll?” 

“You’re a good friend. I love you,” She wrapped her arm around Hyde and leaned her head on her shoulder. 

“Why are you calling me Steph?” Hyde laughed, confused. 

“Because that’s your name and you’re my friend now so I don’t have to call you Hyde. It makes you sound like a boy and I know you wanna be one of the girls...”

Hyde continued to laugh nervously and then stopped, “Who told you?” 

“I can tell. I get you.” 

“That’s too much for the cheerleader,” Hyde said, gently pushing Jackie off her. She was just high. She was getting delusional. 

God Jackie felt tired. She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. Donna walked in with a pack of oreos, “Hey Jackie! I got the cookies!” 

“No way you’ve been gone for like an hour.” 

Hyde laughed. Yep she was smacked alright. Hyde would keep that in mind next time they did this...if she remembered. 

[Cut to later. Jackie is painting Donna’s nails. Hyde is flipping through one of Jackie’s magazines and cringing. Led Zeppelin II plays on the record player.] 

“This music is just so aggressive I like something softer,” Jackie whined. 

“Jackie, Zeppelin is the greatest band of all time, you better accept it,” Hyde responded. 

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, “They’re no ABBA.” 

Donna laughed, rolling her eyes. 

Hyde jumped up, “You take that back!” 

“I just don’t think it’s my kinda music is all,” Jackie shrugged, “There’s just so much moaning going on. Who wants to hear that?” 

“I think it’s kinda hot,” Donna responded. 

“You would you perv,” Jackie scolded her. 

[The Lemon Song transitions into Thank You.

If the sun refused to shine  
I would still be loving you.   
When mountains crumble to the sea   
There will still be you and me.] 

Jackie’s face softened, “Wait this one isn’t too bad.” 

“Yeah, he wrote it for his wife,” Hyde responded. 

Jackie gasped, clutching her hand to her heart, “That’s so sweet. I would die if someone wrote a song for me.” 

“Gotta date a musician,” Donna replied. 

“Ew, no thanks. They’re dirty,” Jackie closed the polish and blew on Donna’s nails, “You’re gonna wanna let those dry for like 10 minutes,” Jackie got up and skipped over to Hyde with a huge grin on her face, “You sure you don’t want any polish? You’d look super cute.” 

“Yeah, no thanks, I’m having too good of a time reading about how women are supposed to let men dominate them.” 

Jackie snatched the magazine, “Where does it say that?” 

“Jackie, I can’t believe you read this crap. It’s rotting your brain,” Hyde replied. 

“Yeah you deserve better,” Donna chimed in. 

“Okay first off,” Jackie looked between both of them, “WE control men, not the other way around. Whoever wrote this article is clearly a quack.” 

“Wow, never thought I’d see the day you disagree with Cosmo,” Donna laughed. 

“What can I say? I’m a changed woman,” Jackie grinned turning back to Hyde and shook the bottle of nail polish in front of her, “Now let me paint those nails!” 

“No, get away from me freak!” Jackie grabbed Hyde’s arms and pinned her down despite Hyde’s squirming. Hyde looked up at her in shock, ignoring a stirring feeling in her stomach. She gulped, “Jesus Jackie, how are you so strong?” 

“I’m full of surprises,” She winked, letting Hyde go and putting the nail polish away. 

Hyde gave Donna a look. Donna just shrugged in response. 

[Cut to Forman’s basement. Focus on the door.]

The girls come busting through the door: Jackie followed by Donna and Hyde. They stand behind on either side of Jackie. 

Kelso jumped up, “Jackie, are you here to forgive me?”

“No, moron. Listen up,” She cleared her throat, “Steph and Donna are my friends and they want me here. So I’m sticking around. That doesn’t give you an invitation to paw at me Michael, cause I’ve made up my mind,” she stuck his finger in his face. 

Eric scoffed, “Since when are you friends with Jackie, ‘Steph’?” 

“Since it would cause a sick burn on Kelso,” She made her way to the freezer for a popsickle, grabbing two. She handed one to Jackie who had pushed past Kelso and followed her. Hyde sat down on the lawn chair, “Plus she’s better than listening to you losers mope.” 

Jackie grinned, standing behind the chair, “BURN!” 

“Great now we have a whole girlie squad,” Kelso rolled his eyes.

“I like it, can I join?” Fez asked innocently. 

“Sure Fez,” Donna laughed, sitting next to Eric. 

Jackie put her hand gently on Hyde’s shoulder for support. She looked back at her. ‘Oh yeah,’ She thought, ‘This should be fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really like this chapter! Hope you guys do too. Next chapter will be my take on Prom. See you soon!


	4. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to prom. Jackie has an unusual date.

Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jackie sighed, trying to get Hyde to talk to her. She finally looked over at her, “Jackie, if I ask you what’s wrong will you stop doing that?” 

Jackie turned to her, “Steph, it’s so unfair because I can’t go to the prom. That’s the one thing I was looking forward to.”

“I thought the one thing you were looking forward to was Donny Osmond on Carson.” 

She glared at her, “That was last week Steph,” She sighed, “Prom is such a magical night and now I don’t even get to go.” 

“That is so sad.”

“Who cares you’re not even going?” Jackie paused, “Why aren’t you going?”

“Prom is lame.” 

“You don’t have a date either...y’know Steph if you put on a little makeup you could land a totally hot guy.” 

“Not really a goal of mine.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “You should feel lucky to go. I’d do anything to go,” She crossed her arms over her chest. Hyde smirked. 

Kelso burst into the room, “Oh hey ladies.” 

“Kelso,” Jackie said through her teeth. 

“Where’s everyone at?” He asked unaware. 

“Eric and Donna are preparing for the prom because they’re going to prom.” 

Kelso grinned, “I’m going to the prom. Yeah, I’m taking Pam Macy.” 

Jackie gasped, “Yeah, well...I’m going too!” 

“No way, you can’t go unless you have a date,” His eyes widened, “Do you have a date?” 

“Why...yes.” 

“Who is it? What’s his name?”

“His name is...not important. What is important is that he’s better than you in every conceivable way,” She grinned at the look of shock on Kelso’s face. 

“Well damn Jackie that could be anybody!” He screamed and stormed out. 

Hyde snickered and Jackie buried her face in her neck, sobbing, “Steph now I have to find someone!” 

“Hey, stop crying...” She kept going, “Stop it,” She cleared her throat, “Do you wanna go to the prom?” 

She shot up quickly from Hyde’s neck and wiped her eyes, “Thanks Steph but you can’t take me. It has to be a date.” 

“Look, I’ll convince Donna to get Forman to sign off for you. Nobody checks that shit anyway. You can just hang out with me for the night,” She wiped away Jackie’s tears. 

“You sure that won’t be too weird?” 

“Nah, man. It’ll be fun. That way you won’t feel like you’re missing out.” 

“Thanks Steph,” She smiled, “Now come on, we have to get to the mall to find our dresses!” She jumped up, grabbing for Hyde’s hand. Hyde groaned and took it, following her out the door. 

[Cut to Donna’s kitchen]

Donna is sitting at the kitchen table admiring her new shoes when Eric walks in, “Hey Donna, so I got the tickets.” 

Donna smiled up at Eric, “That’s great, wanna see my new dress?” 

“Donna, isn’t it unlucky to see the dress before the big night?” 

“Eric, that’s a wedding, not prom.” 

“Oh, right right. Then sure!” 

Donna guided him over to the table and picked up the dress that was hanging up on the door, “I can’t wait. I hardly ever get this glammed up.” 

“I know, I just have to pick up my tux tomorrow and we’ll be all set for this weekend.” 

“Should be a big night for us,” Donna grinned. 

“Yeah,” Eric kissed Donna gently, “Ready to head to the basement?” 

“Sure,” She hung her dress back up and headed out the door with Eric. 

[Cut to the Basement]

Fez was sitting on the couch as Kelso paced in front of him. Eric and Donna walked through the door.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” She asked raising an eyebrow at Kelso.

“Oh, Kelso’s upset because Jackie’s got a hot date to the prom.” 

“What are you talking about? Jackie’s not going.” 

Kelso stopped, “She told me she was. Hyde was there too!” 

“Where is Hyde?” Eric looked around the room. 

“I guess she’s with Jackie. That’s weird though. She did not want to hang out with me earlier because of all the prom talk.” 

“I bet she just lied cause she felt bad,” Eric walked over and sat on the couch. 

Fez perked up, “You mean I could still ask Jackie to the prom?” 

“Do it and I’ll kill you,” Kelso responded, heading over to the deep freeze for a popsicle, “Ever since Hyde started hanging out with Jackie she got all girly.” 

“Yeah, CAUSE SHE’S A GIRL,” Donna responded. 

Kelso crossed and sat in the lawn chair, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like it.” 

[Cut to The Mall]

Jackie stands outside a fitting room, garment bag slung over her arm, “Hyde come out, I wanna see!” 

Hyde reluctantly pulled the curtain and walked out in a light grey dress with silver beading on the top, and a little cross of fabric at the shoulder. Her curls fell below her shoulders, nearly to her chest. Her glasses were off and she looked absolutely gorgeous. That being said she shifted awkwardly and pulled at the dress, “I just hate this.” 

“Oh Steph, you look so beautiful though,” Jackie pulled her out to the mirror at the end of the fitting rooms. She stood behind her, straightening her back and brushing her hair to the side, “I can do your hair and makeup and then everything will come together!” 

Hyde looked between herself and Jackie in the mirror, “I just wish I could wear a tux.” 

“Well tuxes are for boys so unfortunately you’ll have to wear a dress.” 

“I wish they weren’t.” 

“Yeah I know you’re kinda tomboyish, but trust me. This is the one for you,” Jackie patted Hyde’s shoulders and guided her back to the dressing room. 

“Jackie, I don’t know how I’m gonna afford this.” 

“Look, I told you I’d cover it okay? You’re doing me a huge favor by taking me as a friend.” 

“Right.” 

“Now hurry up so we can go pick out shoes!” Jackie exclaimed. 

Hyde just groaned and headed back into the fitting room. 

[Cut to Forman’s basement] 

The gang is still sitting around when Jackie and Hyde finally walk in. 

“There you guys are, we were starting to get worried!” Eric said. 

“Sorry mom,” Hyde responded, going to sit on her chair. 

“Where were you?” Donna asked. 

“Getting our dresses for prom,” Jackie beamed. 

Eric raised a brow directed at Hyde, “You’re going to prom?” 

“Yeah, I figured I may as well since there’s nothing better to do.” 

“Yeah, well. I can’t wait to see how hot Pam looks,” Kelso said, clearly frustrated. 

“Oh, you enjoy your community bike, Michael,” Jackie said, her nostrils flaring. 

“Ah-burn,” Fez grinned. 

“AH!” Kelso responded and stormed out. 

The gang laughed. Donna then turned to Jackie, “No seriously Jackie, how are you going to prom?” 

She sighed, “Look I kinda have a favor to ask you...or you actually,” She looked to Eric. 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, Eric can you sign the paperwork for me to go as your date?” 

“Look Jackie, I’m flattered but I’m not into you like that.” 

She rolled her eyes, “No moron. I’m going with Hyde, but since I’m a sophomore I need to go as a date.” 

“Well isn’t Hyde your date?” Donna asked, grinning.

“That’s not how it works Donna,” Jackie responded. Hyde gave Donna an angry look. 

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Eric responded. 

“Oh Eric, thank you!” Jackie jumped up and gave him a hug. 

He quickly pushed her off him, “Yeah don’t do that.” 

“Got it.” 

[Cut to Forman’s driveway, Prom Night]

Donna is in the driveway. She wears her floral shawl over her prom dress. Eric walks out from the kitchen, corsage box in hand, followed by Kitty and Red. 

“Now don’t you just look like a delight,” Kitty said with a laugh, “Now let me get some pictures.” 

“Mom, can you at least wait a second?” Eric whined, “Sorry,” He said to Donna. 

“Eric it’s okay,” She laughed, smiling at Mrs. Forman who was not putting the camera down, but taking as many candids as possible. 

Bob and Midge walked up behind them, “You two just look so darn cute,” Bob said. 

Red just stood by, shaking his head. Eric took the corsage out of the box and slid it on Donna’s wrist. She then pinned his boutonnière to his jacket with a grin. 

They turned back to Kitty to get some pictures. Midge stood beside Kitty, taking pictures as well, “Oh I remember our prom. Be careful if you know what I mean,” Midge said with a nod. 

Red and Kitty gave her a horrified look, “Ready to leave?” Eric asked nervously.

“Yeah, please get me the hell out of here,” Donna rushed to the passenger seat of the Vista Cruiser. 

[Cut to Hyde’s front porch] 

“They’re all gonna laugh at you!” Edna’s voice is heard from the house. 

“Shut up Ma, you’re making the night too damn special,” Hyde yelled back in response. 

Jackie stood on the front porch waiting nervously for Hyde. She didn’t realize Gross Edna screamed so much. Hyde walked through the door, her grey & silver grown accompanied by a light purple shawl. Her hair was pinned to one side, light sparkly eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and some light lipstick were on her face. She was holding a corsage box. 

“Hey,” Jackie smiled. 

“Hey,” She stepped down, “You look beautiful.” 

“Oh my god, so do you,” Jackie said in surprise, “I mean, the makeup and hair turned out pretty good even though you turned down my help.” 

“Yeah, I took makeup from my mom when she wasn’t looking. And she’s drunk so y’know, it was pretty easy.” 

Jackie frowned, looking down. She notices the box, “Is that for me?” 

“Oh yeah, I got this for you,” Hyde hands her the box. 

Jackie opens it and looks at the pink, purple, and white flowers, smiling, “Steph, this is so sweet. I wish I would have got you something.” 

“That’s okay you can buy me a beer or something,” She cleared her throat, “So do you need help putting it on?” 

“Yes, thank you,” She hands Hyde back the box. She takes out the corsage and places it around Jackie’s wrist. She tries not to blush as their fingers brush against one another. 

Jackie admires the corsage, “You know, this whole thing has taught me that I don’t need Michael to go to the prom. I can go with anyone, even you,” She pressed a quick kiss to Hyde’s cheek. If she wasn’t blushing before, she definitely was blushing now. 

“Okay let’s not do that,” Hyde responded, touching her cheek, “You’re gonna ruin my makeup.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “Sorry. I have my Dad’s Lincoln, wanna drive?” 

“Does he have insurance? Wait, I don’t care,” Hyde grinned, taking the keys, and heading off with Jackie to the Prom. 

[Cut to Prom] 

Slow Ride by Foghat is playing when Donna and Eric enter. They immediately bump into Kelso and Pam. An awkward conversation ensues with Pam storming off and Kelso following her, “Guess Kelso has a type,” Eric responded. 

“I can’t believe he’d rather be at prom with Pam than Jackie,” Donna responded. 

They bump into Fez who is trying to make a move on their English teacher. It’s failing. Eric leads Donna to a table, pulling out a chair for her, “I’m gonna go get us some punch.” 

“Okay,” Donna responds. She looks toward the door and sees Hyde and Jackie walk in, arms hooked together. Jackie is smiling up at Hyde, eyes sparkling. Hyde notices Donna and leads them over to her, “Wow guys you look great.” 

“I know!” Jackie detached herself from Hyde and gave Donna a little spin. 

“Did you get yourself a corsage?” Donna raised a brow. 

“Steph got it for me. Isn’t she the sweetest?” Jackie bounced up and down, extending her arm for Donna to see. Donna looked up at Hyde giving her a questioning look. Hyde just smiled and acted innocent. 

“Yeah, sweet is definitely the word I’d use to describe Hyde.” 

Jackie took a seat next to Donna. Hyde walked off to get punch, passing Forman along the way. 

“I just think she’s so sweet for this whole thing. I’ve never had a friend who would do something like this for me,” Jackie kept blabbering on to Donna. 

“Just be careful Jackie.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You don’t want people to get the wrong idea,” Donna said honestly. 

“I don’t care what people think. I’m having a good time, that’s all that matters.” 

“Don’t give her the wrong idea,” Donna said. 

Jackie gave her a puzzled look, but was cut short by Eric arriving with the punch for him and Donna, “Hey Jackie. Wow Donna, Hyde looks great. I never thought I’d see her clean up like that.” 

Jackie sat back, crossing her arms when Kelso walked up with Pam. She rolled her eyes,  Great. 

“Donna, Eric. Jackie....where’s your date?” 

“Oh, he’s in the bathroom. Don’t worry about him,” Jackie responded snarkily. Hyde walked up and put the punch in front of Jackie and the empty seat next to her. 

“I think she’s lying,” Pam said. 

“Shut up,” Jackie responded. 

Pam laughed knowing she was right. Jackie’s face flushed red. Hyde stood in front of them, “If you’re here to just make her feel bad, you can stay away from our table.” 

Pam rolled her eyes, “Come on Michael.” 

“See you guys later then,” Kelso replied, being dragged off in the other direction. 

Jackie shook her head, “This is embarrassing. I shouldn’t have come,” She could feel herself tearing up. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll still have a good time,” Forman responded. 

“Yeah Jackie,” Donna added, “Come on, let’s go dance.” 

She wiped at her eye smiling softly, “Okay,” 

The gang got up and danced as a group. They then went to the photo spot to take various pictures in different little groups. About an hour passed. Donna and Eric were dancing together to a slow song. Jackie looked at them from her chair. Hyde watched her and cleared her throat, “Do you wanna dance?” 

Jackie looked back, “Steph we probably shouldn’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“Donna said we could give people the wrong impression.” 

Hyde suddenly felt a lump in her throat, “Who cares what people think? Do you want to dance yes or no?” 

Jackie smiled softly, “Yes.” 

Hyde stood up, taking her hand, and leading her to the dance floor. She wrapped one hand around Jackie’s waist and held her hand with the other. Their eyes were trained on the floor for a bit. 

“Steph, where’d you learn how to dance?” 

“Kitty taught me before going to the disco.” 

“That’s sweet.” 

“Do you miss Kelso?” Hyde asked, feeling Jackie’s tenseness. 

“I thought I would, but I don’t. Seeing him with Pam just makes me mad. Not just because of what they did to me, but I dunno. There’s something else about it.” 

Hyde nodded. Jackie rested her head on Hyde’s shoulder. 

Kelso walked up to Fez, “Can you believe them? Two chicks shouldn’t be slow dancing together.” 

Fez rolled his eyes, “Who cares? It’s just a dance.” 

“It’s sacred,” Kelso pouted. 

“You cheated on her and broke her heart. Do you expect her to run back to you?” Fez asked. 

“Yes.” 

“It’s too late. Jackie has moved on. She’s replaced you with a girl. A-burn,” Fez grinned, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some seducing to do.” 

Prom is dwindling down. Eric and Donna left for the motel room and returned after 45 minutes. Kelso and Pam left. Fez was dancing with the English teacher. Jackie and Hyde were back at the table. 

Jackie yawned. 

“Ready to head home?” Hyde asked. 

Jackie nodded, standing up, “Have a good night you two,” She smiled at Eric and Donna. Hyde and Jackie walked out. 

“God, I’ve never seen Jackie so nice,” Eric said to Donna. 

“Yeah, me neither,” She smiled, watching the two of them leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Follow me on Twitter at @hippiejades That 70s Show gang!


	5. Bad Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde grow closer and people start to notice.

[April ‘77 - two weeks after Prom, Forman’s basement. The gang’s all here, minus Kelso and Donna.] 

“I just don’t get my stupid host parents. They won’t let me play any of this stuff in the house,” He holds up a Led Zeppelin record, “They think it’s the devil’s music.”

“They’re squares, man,” Hyde replied, “Christian sheep.” 

“Don’t be too loud, my mom might have to call Pastor Dave,” Eric replied. 

Hyde scoffed, “Not that idiot,” She got up from her chair, “Look Fez, just use the headphones and sneak it in.”   
  
“How am I gonna do that?”

Hyde picked up an Anne Murray album, temporarily taking the time to look back at Forman in disgust, “Zeppelin becomes Anne Murray...let’s see if we can find any more lame albums around here...Jackie can Fez borrow some records?”

She gasped, “My records are not lame, you just don’t have taste.”

“ABBA?”

“ABBA is amazing, you’re just a killjoy,” Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. 

Hyde laughed, “Look this should do for now. We can just switch them out every time you come over and since we all practically live here it won’t be too long of a wait.”

Kelso walks through the door, “Hey guys.”

They all wave or make some sort of noise of acknowledgement. Jackie does nothing. Kelso takes note. 

“Still not talking to me, huh?” He walks over to her, “If you’re mad, just yell it’s easier.”

Jackie rolled her eyes and closed her magazine, “I’m not mad Michael. I just don’t want to talk to you.”   
  


“Well that doesn’t make any sense!” He responded, stomping his foot. 

“Whatever,” Jackie replied. 

Hyde gave her a grin and nod of approval. 

“Fine,” Kelso turned to Fez, “Fez, do you wanna hang out at my house? We just got a trampoline.”    
  


Fez grinned, “Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  
“Don’t forget your Anne Murray album!” Hyde said. 

“Wow Anne Murray? Fez, we gotta talk about your taste in music,” Kelso responded as they walked out the door. 

Jackie got up as soon as the door closed, pacing back and forth, “God I can’t stand him! Why can’t he just leave me alone?”

“Because he’s an idiot. He thinks you’re just playing hard to get,” Hyde said, walking over to her.

  
  
“Wait, Jackie...you’re not playing hard to get?” Forman asked honestly. 

She rolled her eyes. Hyde pointed at Forman, “Idiot, exhibit B.”   
  


“Hey! This is my house, I don’t have to take this,” Forman stood up and walked upstairs. It was just Jackie and Hyde left. 

“I broke up with Michael because he really hurt me and he acts like he did nothing wrong. He never even really apologized to me.”

“He’s not the kind of guy to apologize.”

“Michael’s stupid, but he’s not cruel. Sure, he’s not the sweetest guy in the world but he tries…”   
  


“Jackie, if he apologized would you go running back to him?”

“No? Maybe...I don’t know. Steph, I’ve loved Michael practically my whole life. To be honest most days I just don’t want to see him, but some days, honestly I think about getting back together.”

Hyde groaned, “Jackie.”

“I’m sorry Steph, I just can’t help it. I don’t want to still have lingering feelings for him, but I do. I can’t explain it, but believe me, I’m more annoyed than you are.”

“Can I just say you’re so much better off without him?” Hyde said. 

“Well, thank you. You’re a good friend.” 

Hyde nodded in response, “Well since Forman’s no longer here, you wanna go to the Hub or something?”

Jackie nodded, grabbing her purse, and the two walked out the door. 

[Cut to Kelso’s backyard, the two are jumping up and down on the trampoline.]

“Kelso, your house is so cool we should all hang out here.”

“We don’t because Donna lives next door and Eric would do anything for her.” 

“Yeah but a trampoline kicks Donna’s ass!” 

Kelso laughed, “I’d love to see Donna on a trampoline...or Jackie.” The two stop to think about it, goofy grins on their face. They shake their heads, coming back to reality. 

“Do you really think Jackie’s done with you for good?”

“Nah, she always comes running back to me eventually. Like one time I told her I was too busy doing homework to come over and I was really just playing with the Simpson’s dog. Man she was pissed...but she got over it.” 

“But Kelso, you kissed another girl, not played with someone’s dog.”

“Tomato, tomato,” Kelso said, shrugging. 

Fez stopped jumping, “She has been getting really close to Hyde.”

“Yeah, what a weird friendship.”

“What if they’re more than friends?”

Kelso gasped, “Like best friends?! Donna’s gonna be destroyed.”

“No you idiot, like girlfriends.” 

“Well that’s stupid, Hyde’s a girl.” He paused, “Wait a second...nah Jackie doesn’t like girls...Although…” He stares off, fantasy sequence playing in his head, another goofy grin on his face. He then shakes his head, “Nah, I don’t think so.”

“I’ve heard rumors.”   


  
“If Jackie liked girls she wouldn’t have dated me cause I’m a guy.”

Fez just stared at him, “You can like both.”

  
  
“Says who?” 

“Well...lots of people.”

“Right,” Kelso said, sitting down, “Maybe we need to stop jumping. I think you’re losing your mind.” 

Fez just shook his head in response.

[Cut to the Hub, later. Jackie and Hyde were sitting in the booth by the bathroom, sharing a basket of fries. Hyde was looking at a newspaper.]

Jackie leaned over her shoulder, “What’s happening?”

“Looks like there was a computer fair.”

  
  
“A fair for computers? That sounds lame.”

  
  
“No, they’re predicting at some point we’ll have computers in every single household.”

Jackie scrunched up her nose, “They’re too big. Where would they fit?”

“This one’s smaller. Look,” Hyde showed her the picture.

“Huh.”

The pair didn’t realize that Pam Macy had walked in and past them, then turned back around, “Oh look, it’s Jackie and her date.”

Hyde put the paper down. They both looked up at her, “Pam, you must be lost. The trash goes out in the alley,” Jackie replied.

Hyde grinned, “Nice.”

Pam scoffed, “You two freaks better be careful. Because if something is going on here, I will make sure  _ everyone  _ knows.”

Jackie rolled her eyes, not realizing how nervous Hyde was, “We’re friends, Pam. Stop daydreaming about me.” 

Pam just shook her head, “Bite me,” She gave a fake smile and walked out the door. 

Jackie looked to Hyde, “Why do people keep giving me warnings like this?”

Hyde squirmed nervously in her seat, “Jackie, maybe we shouldn’t talk about this here.”

“Okay, let’s just head back to my house?” Hyde stared forward blankly, “Or I could drop you off at home.”

  
  
“Maybe that would be best.” 

Jackie nodded, picking up her pop and heading out the door, Hyde following her. 

[Cut to outside Hyde’s house, in Jackie’s Dad’s Lincoln]

“Steph, you can talk to me.”

  
“Jackie you don’t realize how big of a deal this is. You might not want to ever talk to me again. Or worse, you might tell everyone.”

“I can keep a secret!”

  
  
“No, you can’t.”

  
  
“Well I promise I will this time.”

“Jackie...the reason you get all these warnings about staying away from me is because I’m not like you.” 

  
  
“Well I know you’re a little bummy, but we have a good time.”

  
  
“That’s not what I mean,” She looks up at her, “Jackie, I like girls.”

“Like...a lesbian?”

Hyde nodded.

“Oh.” 

There was silence for a few moments before Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde, pulling her in for a tight embrace. 

She eventually pulled away. Hyde let out a sigh of relief, “So you don’t hate me?”

“Hyde, I don’t care. You’re my friend. Who you french doesn’t matter to me.” Hyde nodded, smiling a little. Jackie continued, “I had a feeling that’s what everyone was talking about, but I wasn’t positive. And I won’t tell any of the gang so you don’t have to worry.”

  
  
“Thank you.”   


  
“Does Donna know?”

“No...well I think she does, but I never actually told her.”

  
  
“You told me before telling Donna? Oh when you eventually tell her, I’m rubbing this in her face!” Jackie squealed. 

Hyde shook her head, “Bye Jackie, see you tomorrow.” She got out of the car.

  
  
“See you tomorrow,” Jackie said, grinning. She drove off toward home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your patience!


	6. Moving On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is at an all time high in the group. New relationships are forming and Kelso is struggling to keep things the same.

[A Thursday May afternoon in ‘77]

The gang minus Eric was hanging out together at the Hub. It was still a bit awkward for Jackie to be around Kelso. No matter how much disinterest she expressed, Kelso would not stop bothering her. Hyde and Jackie sat next to each other in the booth, Donna to Jackie’s side, Fez to Hyde’s, and Kelso across from them. 

The silence was way too awkward and Jackie was honestly about to get up and leave when Eric came through the door. She’d never been so excited to see him. He was accompanied by someone she never thought she’d see with any member of their group except maybe her. 

“Hey guys! This is my new lab partner, Buddy-”

“Morgan…” Fez interjected, “Big fan. With that car you must be drowning in whores.”

  
“Uh...yeah,” Buddy looked wide eyed at Eric, unsure of what to say.

“Okay...let’s go back to my house,” Eric said. 

The gang all got up. 

“Wait, Forman couldn’t drive us home because he was hanging out with another dude? What the hell man?” Kelso asked when Eric and Buddy were already outside. 

“Michael, you should be happy for Eric. He’s doing something extremely rare. Clique-jumping. And he has like barely anything to offer.”

Donna gave her a look, “Donna, I’m sorry, but it’s Buddy.” 

“I don’t get what’s so special about him,” Hyde responded. 

Jackie and Fez slowly turned their heads to look at Hyde, “He’s rich and popular,” Jackie responded. 

“Aren’t you both of those things? And yet you’re hanging out with us,” Hyde responded. Donna laughed, nodding in agreement. 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “Ugh, whatever. Call it charity.”

“Burn!” Kelso yelled. 

“Let’s go, knucklehead,” Jackie responded, storming out the door. 

[Cut to Forman’s basement]

The gang sat: Hyde on her chair, Jackie on the arm of the couch, Buddy on the couch, Eric next to him, Donna on the other side, and Fez in the other lawn chair. Kelso was walking around behind the couch. 

“Oh just sit on the deep freeze you big baby,” Hyde said, looking over her shoulder. 

“It’s just not fair. I always have a place to sit.”

“You sound like a chick,” Hyde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Jackie quirked a brow.  _ She seemed more bothered at Kelso than usual. Weren’t they supposed to be best friends?  _

“This is our good friend Michele,” Eric said to Buddy causing him to laugh. 

“Or you could sit on the floor,” Jackie grinned, “Y’know where the dogs sit.” 

Hyde chuckled, but then stopped. She was pretty sure this could get ugly. 

“God Jackie, when did you become such a bitch?” Kelso said. The grin was wiped off Jackie’s face. Hyde would not forget the look on her face. The tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and ran up the stairs. 

“What?” Kelso asked, not even realizing he did anything wrong. 

“Here, have a fucking seat,” Hyde responded, getting out of her lawn chair and running up after her. 

Kelso took her chair, not caring. 

“Kelso!” Donna exclaimed. 

“What?”

“You are acting like such an ass,” Donna said, joining the girls upstairs. 

He held up his hands in defense. Fez just shook his head. 

“Well this is awkward…” Buddy said, “Eric, do you wanna do homework back at my house?”

“You know what? Yeah,” The pair got up and walked toward the door. 

“Wait, I thought we were gonna hang out,” Kelso responded. 

“Look, you gotta figure out this Jackie situation. She’s friends with Hyde and Donna, so you gotta be a little nicer to her.” 

“I gotta be nicer to her? She’s being bitchy to me!” Kelso said in defense.

“Yeah, but Jackie is just bitchy in general,” Fez replied. 

“Now you’re on Jackie’s side? What is going on today?” Kelso huffed, defeated. 

Eric looked to Buddy awkwardly, “Uh, anyway. See you later,” The two walked out the door. 

Fez moved to sit closer to Kelso, “Kelso, no one is taking sides. You just can’t call a girl a bitch even when she’s being bitchy.” 

“I just don’t get what happened. She’s never been like this and now Hyde’s all bitchy too.” 

“Definitely don’t call Hyde bitchy, she’ll kick your ass.” 

Kelso nodded. 

Fez sighed, “Look Kelso, you hurt Jackie and Jackie’s just reacting the way she knows how.”

“We should be back together,” Kelso said. 

Fez looked hurt at this comment, “Kelso, I don’t think that’s the best idea...”

“I’m gonna get her back!” 

[Cut to Forman’s kitchen]

The three girls are sitting at the table. Donna’s rubbing Jackie’s back as she stares forward.

Kitty comes through the door from the living room, “Hi girls!” She notices Jackie’s expression and some tears falling from her eyes, “Oh, honey. What’s wrong?”

“Kelso called her a bitch,” Donna responded. Hyde just shook her head. 

“Oh, my. Let me get you some pudding,” Kitty went to the fridge.    
  
“I don’t want pudding Mrs. Forman. I just want to know why he would say something like that,” She wiped her eyes. 

“Jackie, to be fair you are being pretty mean to him...he definitely deserves it, don’t get me wrong, but we’re all just trying to get things back to normal,” Donna said to her. 

“Nothing about this situation is normal, Donna! He’s my ex boyfriend, I’d rather not see him ever again.”

Mrs. Forman closed the fridge door and sat down at the chair across from Jackie, “Honey. We like having you around here, but maybe you do need some time away...Michael is a...special boy...he doesn’t realize when he says something hurtful.”

“I don’t want to lose my friends though,” Jackie turned to Hyde and tried to look at her eyes through those damn aviators. She then turned back to Donna when Hyde gave her a small smile of reassurance. 

“You won’t lose us,” Donna reassured her, “Maybe we could even take a few days and just hang out together. Y’know without the guys.” 

“Don’t you think your boyfriend is going to notice you’re gone?” Hyde asked her. 

“I don’t know. He’s got a new obsession with Buddy so probably not,” She chuckled to herself. 

“Buddy Morgan? Eric’s really moving on up,” Kitty said with a signature laugh. 

“See?” She turned to Hyde, “That’s what I said.” 

Hyde rolled her eyes in response. 

“Well, you’re always welcome here dear,” Kitty said, standing up again, “Are you sure you don’t want any pudding? A sandwich?”

“I’m fine Mrs. Forman,” Jackie smiled slightly, “Thank you,” She got up from her chair and gave Kitty a hug. She smiled and returned it. 

When she pulled away, she looked back to the other girls, “Well I think I’m gonna head home. Donna, do you mind getting my bag from downstairs?” 

Donna nodded and headed downstairs, “Stephanie, walk me out?”

Hyde nodded, getting up and following Jackie out the door. Jackie leaned against the column of the porch, waiting for Donna, “I actually wanted to talk to you,” Jackie said. 

“Yeah?” Hyde asked. 

“Yeah, do you want to sleep over tomorrow?” 

“Oh,” Hyde fumbled with the rings on her hands.

Jackie raised a brow, “What’s the matter?”

“Just the two of us? What about Donna?”

Jackie sighed, “Donna’s my friend, but we’ve just been through so much together and I want to spend more time with you,” She stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Hyde looked down at their hands. Jackie heard the door close from the basement and let her hand go, “Think about it.” 

Hyde looked at Jackie dumbfounded. Donna came up the stairs, “Here’s your bag,” She handed the bag to Jackie, “You need my Dad to give you a ride home?” 

“Yeah, that would be great,” Jackie smiled, her eyes still on Hyde. 

Donna looked between the two of them, “Well, we’ll see you later Hyde.”

“Yeah, see ya,” She replied. 

Jackie and Donna walked off toward the Pinciotti house. Hyde stood in the driveway for a moment.  _ Now what the hell was that? Did Jackie just try to make a move on me?  _ She shook her head. She was just imagining things. She headed back down to the basement where Fez and Kelso were sitting, watching TV. 

“Is my chick okay?” Kelso asked. 

“What?” Hyde asked, confused. 

“Jackie. Fez and I were talking about how I would make it up to her so I could win her back.” 

Internally Hyde was pissed for several reasons, but the only one she would admit was that Jackie didn’t want him back. Instead she just retained her zen, “Yeah, good luck with that.” 

“Thanks man, you’re a good friend.”

  
  
“Whatever,” She sat back down in her chair, watching the tv, but still focused on Jackie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go angst! I held back, but gosh angst is fun.


	7. After School Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde have a sleepover. Eric and Buddy skip homework and just hang out.

**[Point Place High Hallway - Friday afternoon]**

Jackie put her bag into the locker and pulled out her gym bag with her cheer uniform to change into for practice. She shut the door and almost jumped, “Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Jackie exclaimed. 

“I thought about what you said. I’ll sleepover tonight,” Hyde said, brushing one of her curls out of her face. 

“That’s great, I’ll see you around 7? I gotta get to practice.” 

“Yeah, cool,” Hyde nodded as Jackie walked off to the gym. 

**[Cut to cheer practice - The cheerleaders are stretching.]**

“Jackie, you’re not back with Michael yet?” Suzie, a blonde cheerleader asked. 

“She’s holding off for someone better,” Mary, another blonde, responded before Jackie could open her mouth. 

“From what I heard, she might be moving away from boys entirely,” Julie said, her eyes piercing through the back of Jackie’s head. 

“I’m taking a break from relationships,” Jackie said, moving into a split. 

“We’re all worried for you Jackie. Something like that just isn’t natural,” Julie said, “And something I don’t think Coach would like knowing about.”

Jackie gritted her teeth, “Well it’s a good thing there’s nothing going on for him to know about,” Jackie stood up, “Maybe you should focus a little more on the routine. You’re getting a little wobbly. Might have to put you at the bottom of the pyramid.” 

Julie’s eyes went wide and she immediately switched her focus away from Jackie. Jackie had to brush it off but Julie’s comment was with her the whole way home. She threw her jacket over her uniform and waited out front for her Dad to pick her up, but after waiting for fifteen minutes in the chilly spring air, she decided to just walk. It was light outside and she only lived about twenty minutes from the school. 

She unlocked the door, stepped inside, looking around, “Mom? Daddy?” 

When she realized she was alone, she sighed, locking the door behind her. She went into the kitchen, going to the fridge, but it was nearly empty. She sighed again, shutting it behind her.  _ Guess I’ll have to pick something up.  _

She went upstairs, getting ready for the night ahead. 

**[Cut to Buddy’s bedroom - Buddy is flipping through a textbook, while Eric is laying on his stomach, staring blankly at a notebook, and chewing on a pencil.]**

“You know that’s not good for you right?” Buddy asked. 

“Yeah, but I’ll take all the calories I can get,” Eric responded with a grin. 

Buddy laughed, shaking his head, “You’re so funny.” 

  
  
“Thank you!” He sat up quickly, his arms out in front of him in an exaggerated motion, “My friends don’t see it.” 

“Sometimes it just takes the right person.”

“Yeah,” Eric said with a nod, “Look, can we just do this later? I mean, homework on a Friday afternoon?”

“Fine, you’re right,” Buddy shut his book, sitting up as well, “So what do you wanna do?”

“We could go to the Hub? Or Fatso Burger? All this talk of food has me hungry.” 

“Well, I’d typically go somewhere a little nicer, but for you, I guess I’ll settle for Fatso Burger,” Buddy replied, standing up and heading out the door, Eric in tow.

**[Cut to The Hub - Jackie is sitting at a table in the corner alone, picking at a hot dog. She is too distracted to see Hyde walk in.]**

“Hey,” She said. 

Jackie looked up, startled for a moment, but regaining her composure, “Stephanie, what’s up?”

“I figured you might be here. I realized I didn’t know where you lived or had your number which would be kind of a disaster for the start of our sleepover,” She sat down across from her. 

“I was going to call Forman’s after I was done eating.” 

“I was over at Donna’s actually. Forman’s MIA.”

“He’s probably still with Buddy,” Jackie shrugged, taking a sip of her soda. 

“Are you alright?”

Jackie immediately got defensive, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You’re less talkative than normal...you seem down.”

“I don’t want to talk about this here, I’m fine,” Jackie insisted. 

“Okay,” Hyde sat back. 

Jackie sighed, gathering her purse, “You ready to go?”

“You didn’t finish eating.”

“Not hungry, let’s go,” She stood up. 

Hyde looked more than a little concerned, but just nodded, getting up and following her out the door. 

**[Cut to Buddy’s car - Eric and Buddy are parked, finishing the remnants of their Fatso Burger meals.]**

“I can’t believe you’ve never had Fatso Burger!” Eric said, “It’s like one of two restaurants in this town.”

“Maybe that you’ve been to. There’s surprisingly quite a few sit down options.”

“Yeah, I took Donna to the Vineyard once...those prices were outrageous.” 

Buddy shrugged, “I guess, but I’ve never really had to worry about something like that.” 

“I wish that were true for me too.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I know you’re struggling with Red losing his job at the plant,” Buddy took a sip of his soda. 

“I just wish I could help, but they don’t want me to get a job…”

“Hey, I’m sure they’ll be alright.” 

“Everything just seems like a mess lately...and I feel like I just have to be okay. But I’m not okay...and I feel like I’m playing this part...and it’s not me.”

Buddy stretches his arm out, hanging it over the back of Eric’s seat, “Mhm,” He leans in, pressing his lips to Eric’s. 

Eric is caught off guard and immediately pulls away, “Woah! You’re...you’re...you’re gay?”

He laughs, shaking his head in denial, “Me? No, I’m not gay.” 

Eric looks around in a state of shock and confusion, “...You’re not? You just kissed me.” 

Buddy sees there’s no way out of this considering he just made his move, “Okay, I’m gay.” There is a brief moment of silence, “Look, uh...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made a move like that, I just thought…”

“Thought what? That I’m gay? I’m dating Donna.”

“That doesn’t really mean anything…”   


  
“That doesn’t mean anything? Of course it means something. This is going to break her heart. I care about her.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry...Maybe we could act like this never happened.” 

“How could I not tell her? I’m not going to lie to her,” Eric shook his head, “It was a mistake.” 

“Right…” Buddy looked down at the steering wheel, biting his lip, “Only it wasn’t.” 

“What?” 

“Look, I like you Eric. Maybe it wasn’t the best time, but I don’t regret kissing you even if you don’t feel the same way.”

Eric thought about this for a moment, “Can you just take me home now?”

“Yeah,” Buddy said, disheartened. 

Eric touched his fingers to his lips as Buddy drove him back to his house.  _ Huh… _

**[Cut to Jackie’s bedroom - Jackie and Hyde enter.]**

Hyde looks around in disgust, “God it looks like a unicorn threw up…”

Jackie smiles, taking it as a compliment, “Thank you.” 

“Jackie, where am I supposed to sleep with all this crap?” Hyde motions to the bed, overflowing with pillows and stuffed animals. 

“We can move them onto the floor! But we don’t need to worry about that right now. I thought we could paint each other’s nails and tell secrets and listen to some new records.”    
  


Hyde rolls her eyes, “I want to do none of that.” 

  
  
Jackie pouted, “Then why’d you come?”

“Scouting mission to see what I might be able to steal.”

“You are extremely bummy,” Jackie started rifling through her nail polish. 

“Thanks...how about I go get us some pops?” 

Jackie’s eyes widen, “In the kitchen? Um, I’ll go get em. No big deal,” She sets down the nail polish she picked out and runs out to the kitchen. She’s down there, trying to find something in the fridge, not realizing Hyde is right behind her. 

“Jackie,” Hyde’s voice startles her and she turns around as if she’s been caught, “Why don’t you have anything in your fridge?” 

Jackie just shrugs in response. 

“Where’s your parents?”

Jackie shrugs again. 

“Normally I’d be thrilled to come to a house with no parents, but this is bad Jackie. You’re clearly not being cared for.”

“Because I have no pop I’m not being cared for?” Jackie bites back. She’s clearly acting defensively. Hyde doesn’t budge, though she clearly says it so she’ll drop it. 

“Come on,” Hyde extends her hand. 

“Where are we going?”

“To the store. We need to get you some groceries.” 

Jackie bites her lip and then nods, taking Hyde’s outstretched hand and squeezes it. 

**[Cut back to Jackie’s bedroom, now with sodas and several bags of chips and a half eaten pizza.]**

“I never thought grocery shopping could be so fun! My mom would never let me get half this shit,” She said, taking another big bite of pizza and washing it down with cream soda. 

“Fuck that, eat what you want, you’d look great regardless,” Hyde grinned, watching her. Even in her messiness she was beautiful. Hyde never saw her so carefree. She always put on an act in public and around the gang. She wondered if she was ever like this with Donna...with Kelso. 

“No no no. I can’t. I’d get too fat to cheer.” 

Hyde rolled her eyes, “I doubt that could ever happen.” 

  
  
“You never know. I could completely let myself go.”

“I could never see you letting yourself go.” 

“It’s possible,” Jackie set her slice down, wiping her hands off on a napkin. 

“I’ll be waiting for the day,” Hyde adjusts her glasses. 

“You know you don’t have to wear those inside,” Jackie said, flinging her hair over her shoulder. 

Hyde gasped over exaggeratedly, putting a hand to her chest, “What? I don’t actually have to wear these?”

Jackie rolled her eyes, crawling over to Hyde. Hyde did her best to keep her composure, but Jackie crawling around on the floor had her mind going to all sorts of places. Jackie placed her hands on Hyde’s face as she held her breath. Jackie then quickly removed her glasses and placed them over her own face, giggling. Hyde finally let out a breath.

“How do I look?” Jackie asked, shaking her hair back and forth, “Do I look like a rockstar?” 

Hyde just stared at her, a small grin on her face. She didn’t even realize she hadn’t said anything when Jackie took the glasses off and grinned back, “Everything okay?” 

“Sure...everything’s great,” Hyde said. 

Jackie sprung up suddenly, glasses in hand, “Dance with me!” 

Hyde shook her head, “Not with whatever crap music you’ll play.”

“No, I have a good one!” She sat Hyde’s glasses down and rifled through her record cabinet, pulling out  _ Slow Down World  _ by Donovan. She put the record on the turntable, placing the needle on the disc. She reached out her hand again for Hyde. She finally agreed, taking her hand. 

Dark-Eyed Blue Jean Angel played softly as Jackie hooked her arms over Hyde’s shoulders. Hyde wrapped her hands around her waist. Jackie rested her head on Hyde’s chest. She hoped she didn’t notice her heart beating rapidly. Maybe her’s was beating just as fast. 

_ My love she’s a flower _

_ Perfuming the air where’er she blooms _

_ With her silk and incense  _

_ Harmonizing hotel rooms _

_ Dark-eyed blue jean angel _

Jackie looked up at Hyde, “It’s just like prom.” 

  
  
“Except just the two of us,” Hyde responded softly. 

She nodded, looking into Hyde’s eyes, “What are you thinking about?”

_ What a loaded question, Christ,  _ “Just dancing.” 

Jackie grinned, “Bullshit.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jackie.” 

She raised a brow, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

Jackie reached up on her tippie toes, closing what little space there was between them. She pressed her lips gently to Hyde’s. Hyde’s eyes went wide before relaxing a bit into the kiss, running her hands up Jackie’s back. All of the sudden Hyde’s common sense kicked in and she stepped back, putting her hands on Jackie’s shoulders and pushing her back. 

“What?” Jackie asked.

“What? Jackie, you just kissed me!” Hyde responded. 

“I know, I was there.” 

“We don’t do that.” 

“Maybe we could.” 

“What, you wanna be girlfriends or something?”

Jackie shrugged.  _ What was with this damn shrugging?  _ “I don’t know, I was just trying to see something.”

“Well I don’t want to be your little experiment. Maybe I should just go.”

“Wait, Steph, you’re not. I really like you. I get these butterflies when I’m around you.” 

  
  
“Yeah, maybe you should throw up,” Hyde grabbed her bag. 

Jackie stopped her, stepping in front of the door, “I’m serious. I only had those feelings for Michael before.”

Hyde sighed, running a hand through her curls, “Jackie, since when do you even like girls?”

“I mean, I think they’re beautiful, but I don’t really know. I just know that you make me happy and you just happen to be a girl.” 

“I don’t know about all this...Jackie, we’re treading on seriously dangerous territory. I mean, you’re very popular, this is not going to look good for you.”  _ Hyde could not believe she just brought up popularity right now... _

“No one will ever find out.” 

“You’re a notorious blabbermouth. And think about it...do you really want to spend your whole life hiding who you really are?”

Jackie bit her lip looking down, “I don’t know.” 

“So it’s not that easy.” 

Jackie took a few moments before regaining her confidence, “Are you going to spend your whole life miserable? You keep depriving yourself of happiness because you’re too scared.” 

Hyde’s eyes locked onto Jackie’s, not saying a word. Jackie was unwavering. From what she could tell, she was serious about this. Hyde set her bag back down on the floor, rushing back over to her, grabbing her face in her hands and kissing her. 

_ So it won’t be easy, but they can figure out the details later.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading! I have been struggling to write lately. I'm pretty proud of aspects of this chapter. As always it has elements of the show out of order. In this timeline, Eric and Donna are not in their "almost" phase, they are actually dating as this takes place post prom. The Buddy scene that is pulled from happens much earlier in the show.


	8. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang experiences Star Wars for the first time. Donna and Eric talk. CW for internalized homophobia.

**[May 25th, 1977 - Eric Forman’s Vista Cruiser]**

The gang is piled into the car: Eric, Donna, and Fez in the front. Jackie is awkwardly sitting between Kelso and Hyde. Hyde had attempted to get in before Jackie, but Kelso was glued to her side. She tried to control her jealousy. 

“I don’t even know why we’re seeing this movie, it sounds horrible. I mean  _ Star Wars _ ? Stars can’t go to war!” Jackie said from the backseat. 

“Jackie, it’s wars in the stars, not actual stars fighting,” Forman responded. 

“Well why didn’t they just call it that? It’d be a better title,” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at Hyde with a shrug. She didn’t even know why she was going. Hyde had insisted on going and they were still in a weird phase. Were they like girlfriends? Neither of them knew. 

Last Friday night, they had made out a little...okay maybe a lot, and cuddled, but they didn’t talk about what they were. Truth be told they were both a little scared. During the week they tried to steal time with each other, but it was just too hard. Hyde wasn’t used to sneaking around with a member of the group and Jackie wasn’t used to sneaking around at all. She was used to getting whatever she wanted when she demanded it. 

“Come on Jackie, this is going to be great!” Kelso said in his usual over-enthusiastic voice. He wrapped an arm around the back of her seat, causing her to scowl. 

Hyde glanced over at her, “Excuse me Jackie,” She motioned for her to move. Jackie leaned forward and Hyde frogged Kelso on the shoulder. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

Hyde paused coming up with a reason, “Your hand’s getting too close to the hair,” She gestured toward her curls.

“Now you care about your hair Hyde?” Donna asked, looking in the rearview mirror with a brow raised. 

“Yeah, you’re beginning to sound like Jackie,” Forman responded. 

“Jackie’s rubbing off on her,” Fez laughed. Hyde suddenly felt clammy.  _ Was it hot in here? Should she roll down a window? _

“I haven’t seen you guys in a week and you’re all being totally lame,” Jackie said, rolling her eyes. 

“I think we should’ve had a circle before this, would make whatever movie we’re about to see twenty times better,” Hyde said, looking out the window. 

“I agree with Hyde. Ever notice how things are just so much funnier after a circle?” Fez replied. 

“Eric had to drive,” Donna responded, “Can’t drive when you’re high.” 

“My brother drove when he was high once,” Kelso said. 

“Casey Kelso? Yeah that’s no surprise,” Jackie said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kelso asked, confused.

“That he’s dumb! He may be even worse than you.” 

“I can’t even imagine a house full of Kelsos,” Donna said with a shudder.

“She’s right,” Fez said, “Sorry Kelso, but your brothers aren’t very smart. You’re all beautiful though.” 

Kelso smiled back at Fez, “Well beauty beats brains any day.” 

Hyde wanted to turn to ask Jackie how she could ever be with that, but it’d be best to not get the gang suspicious. And luckily, they had arrived at the Point Place Movie Theater. 

**[Cut to inside the theater]**

“Did you hear that kid who came out before us? He said it was the best thing he’s ever seen!” Forman said excitedly. 

“He looked like a nerd,” Jackie replied slightly. 

“Yeah, well so’s Forman so it makes sense,” Hyde responded, laughing. Jackie giggled. 

“If you wanna keep going places, you’re going to have to be nicer to me,” Forman said half-joking. 

“Whatever,” Hyde said. 

Donna shook her head, “I want some popcorn. Eric?” 

“Yes, dear,” He responded, following her. 

“I’m gonna get some candy!” Fez replied enthusiastically, joining behind Donna and Eric in the concession line. 

“That stuff is so overpriced,” Hyde said, shoving her hands in her pockets. 

Jackie looked over at her and then back at the gang, “I’m gonna get some popcorn in a bit, but I’m gonna go to the bathroom first.”

“I’ll get you some popcorn Jackie,” Kelso offered, clearly another move. He wasn’t the type to give up. 

Jackie laughed, “When we were dating, I bought the popcorn. Why should tonight be any different? Don’t wait up,” She said before heading over to the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom too. See you guys inside,” Hyde said, heading off in Jackie’s direction. 

Hyde caught up to Jackie in the bathroom. She was reapplying her lip gloss. Their eyes met through the mirror. A smile lit up her face. Hyde smiled back. Jackie looked amazing tonight. She looked amazing no matter what, but it was like a glowy haze lit her up. She wore a pink tight sweater and denim skirt. She had pink butterfly clips, pulling both sides of her hair back. Hyde wondered if she dressed up for her, but Jackie always made a point to look fashionable so probably not. Hyde was currently focused on her pink lip gloss covered lips that were shining especially bright with the lights. 

Hyde looked around. The restroom only had a few stalls and they all seemed to be empty. She walked up to Jackie, taking her hand, “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine Steph,” She rubbed her thumb against Hyde’s wrist, “I just wish we could spend more time together.” 

“We’ll find the time. I promise,” Hyde grinned at her before pecking her lips. 

“I can’t believe you convinced me to come to this. You should’ve blown Eric off,” Jackie tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“They’d get too suspicious...besides,” She shrugged, “I dunno, it could be pretty good.” 

“Well you owe me,” Jackie pointed in Hyde’s face. 

“I’m counting on it,” Hyde grinned.

Jackie gave her a kiss and then walked away, smirking. 

**[Cut to the movie theater interior]**

There is the sound of space crafts and laser guns from the screen. The group is watching with various levels of intent. Eric and Kelso are particularly mesmerized - this is clearly the greatest thing either of them had ever seen. The gang was sitting: Jackie, Hyde, Fez, Kelso, Eric, and Donna. Donna looked uninterested, casually eating the popcorn in Eric’s lap. Fez had a smile plastered on his face. Jackie’s eyes kept darting to Hyde. Her glasses were off, hanging on her button-up shirt that was unbuttoned a few, showing off her neck. 

Jackie gave her puppy dog eyes. 

_ Damn it, why are you doing that here? We’re not alone… _

_ But Fez is so oblivious!  _

Hyde just shook her head at her, but allowed Jackie to lean closer against her, her head leaning on her shoulder.  _ Thank God there was the armrest blocking them. Hopefully Jackie doesn’t get any more ideas. She doesn’t think she could stop herself if she did... _

**[Cut to Forman’s driveway - late at night]**

“Goodnight guys,” Donna said, getting out of the car and heading toward the edge of the driveway with Eric. The two share their goodbyes. 

Kelso walks up to Jackie, “You want me to walk you home?”

Jackie turns to him, “No, I’m good. Stephanie’s gonna walk me home.”

“You two need a man to protect you.”

Jackie and Hyde both roll their eyes at this comment. 

“I’m not appreciated in my own time. Come on Fez,” He says, storming off. 

“Thank you all for a lovely evening,” Fez says, still munching on his Sugar Babies box from the movie theater as he follows Kelso off. 

“Ready to go?” Hyde asks. 

“Yeah,” Jackie smiles, walking toward the edge of the driveway, “Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow.” 

“It was great seeing you again Jackie,” Donna responded. 

“Yeah, it was kinda weird not having you around,” Eric responded with a goofy grin.  _ God Star Wars made him so goofily happy.  _

She gave a final wave and walked off with Hyde. Jackie looked around when they were far away from the Forman’s house and reached for Hyde’s hand. Hyde squeezed her hand gently. 

“Guess tonight wasn’t too bad,” Jackie said. 

“Yeah, guess not,” Hyde said. There was silence between them, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a peaceful silence Jackie didn’t even know was possible. There was a slight breeze in the air. 

“Your parents are home tonight, right?” Hyde asked. 

“Yeah, Daddy’s back from vacation,” Hyde nodded, “You can come over for a bit.” 

“Maybe we should take some time to figure out what this is. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Jackie paused, “Stephanie this is going to work.” 

“I try not to think about it,” Hyde responded. 

Jackie stopped, “No seriously, it will I just know it.”

Hyde truly didn’t feel like arguing cause she knew Jackie would never stop talking if that were true, “Okay doll.” 

“Doll?” She paused, “I like that.” 

“Anything for you doll,” She replied, leaning down to kiss her lips gently. 

Jackie smiled, continuing their walk to her house. 

**[The Next Day - Forman’s kitchen]**

Eric made his way into the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table. Hyde was already there which he found odd. 

“Hyde, you’re up early,” He said, plopping down. Kitty was finishing up the waffles. 

“Last night was Poker Night for Edna. I’d rather get out of there as soon as possible. It’s less embarrassing for everyone,” She replied, drinking some coffee Kitty had poured her. 

Kitty frowned, bringing the waffles over to the table on a plate, “Well at least you kids had a good time at the movies last night.” 

“Oh my god,  _ Mom.  _ It was  _ great.  _ There was this guy named Luke Skywalker and he trains to be a jedi with Obi Wan and then there’s this Princess named Leia and they meet this pilot named Han and they fly on the Millennium Falcon to go fight Darth Vader. And then Darth Vader kills Obi Wan but he disappears, so we’re all like, ‘Where’d he go? And then-”

“Forman, it’s a little too early for you to geek out,” Hyde cut him off. 

“Whatever, you were there. It was awesome,” Forman shrugged, grabbing a waffle and taking a bite. 

“Yeah, it was alright,” Hyde said. 

Just then Donna walked through the sliding door, “Morning Hyde, morning Eric,” She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to him. She turned around, smiling, “Morning Mrs. Forman.” 

“Morning Donna. Can I get you something?”

“No, I’m good. Already had breakfast.” 

Mrs. Forman nodded, starting on the dishes.

“So I thought maybe we could go to the water tower tonight,” Donna started again. 

“Oh?” Eric asked, looking visibly tense.

“Yeah, we just haven’t really done anything just us in like two weeks. You were so busy with that project with Buddy and last night was fun, but I wanna hang out with just you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were avoiding me.” 

“No Donna, I just have been busy-” Forman was cut off by the doorbell ringing. 

“I’ll get it,” Kitty said, leaving the kitchen. 

“Well as long as everything’s okay…” Donna said, looking more skeptical than ever. 

“Yeah, we’ll go to the water tower tonight,” Eric said, trying to regain his composure. 

“Eric someone’s here to see you!” Kitty walked into the kitchen, followed by Buddy. Eric tried not to choke on his orange juice. Hyde sat back and observed this nervous encounter. 

“Hi Eric,” He said. 

“Buddy...you’re here early.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Eric. I was hoping I would be able to talk to you…” He looked around at everybody, “...about the science project.”

“I thought your project was over,” Hyde remarked slyly. 

Eric glared at her, “Yeah, let’s talk about it in the basement.” 

Eric got up and left, him and Buddy walking to the basement. 

“They must not have done well on that project,” Mrs. Forman shook her head, “Eric was never the best in science. The different chemicals freaked him out.” 

Donna looked over at Hyde, “They’re acting weird, right?”

Hyde shrugged, “Look, Forman’s always acting weird.”

“Hyde, I’m serious. Driveway. Now,” Donna said, getting up. Hyde sighed, taking another bite of her waffle and bringing her coffee. 

The girls leaned against the Vista Cruiser. 

“Do you think something is going on between Eric and Buddy?” Donna asked bluntly. 

“Look, Eric can act a little fruity, but I don’t know. He’s always been into Playboy and shit. And plus he’s like head over heels for you.” 

“Yeah, but is he? Hyde, we haven’t hung out for weeks. He’s been spending all that time with Buddy and about a week ago he started acting weird around me.” 

“How so?”

“He like, won’t even touch me. And he looks guilty...I dunno Hyde I just feel weird about this whole situation. Maybe we made a mistake when we started dating. There’s no way we could ever go back to being friends now.”

“Donna, just calm down. You don’t know anything’s even going on.” 

“I’m going to go talk to them.” 

“Good luck with that.”

“Can you come with me?”

“Look, this is something you need to talk out with Eric. It’s none of my business. I don’t want to be sucked into your relationship drama.”

“Fine,” Donna said stubbornly, walking down the stairs to the basement. Hyde went back into the kitchen. 

**[Cut to The Basement - Five minutes earlier]**

“So you didn’t tell her…” Buddy said, “Why?”

“Why do I need to tell her? It’s better to act like it never happened,” Eric shrugged. 

“So you’re going to pretend like I don’t exist?” 

“Buddy, I’m sorry, I’m just a little freaked out. Guys just don’t kiss each other.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “You don’t really strike me as the type who would be homophobic…”

“I have a girlfriend!”

“I didn’t know you two were official, I’m sorry. I truly am. But I can’t take it back and I can’t hide the way I feel.” 

“I don’t know. It just seems wrong.” 

“So I’m wrong?” 

“Buddy, I didn’t say that,” Eric stepped closer to him, “I would never say that about you. I just don’t know. I feel weird. And maybe it’s easier if I just don’t see you anymore…”

“Weird in a bad way?”

“Honestly Buddy?” Eric crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s all I’ve been thinking about. I’ve had feelings for Donna my whole life, but now I just feel different...and guilty.” 

“You need to tell her.”

“I don’t want to break her heart. And we can’t just go back to being friends.” 

“Look, Eric. I don’t want to read too much into this for my own sake, but it sounds like the kiss meant something to you. Maybe you have some figuring out to do.”

“Maybe-” Eric began to respond but Donna opened the door. 

“Eric, is something going on here?” She asked bluntly, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I...Donna look-”

“Don’t Donna look me. Answer the question.” 

“I don’t know,” Eric answered honestly, looking down at his feet. 

Donna backed away, biting her lip, trying to hold back tears. 

“Donna, I’m sorry, this is my fault,” Buddy started, “I didn’t realize you two were official.”

“Eric?” She looked for his eyes.

Eric looked up at her regretfully, “I’m sorry.” 

Donna sniffled, “You should’ve told me the truth Eric. That would’ve made this easier.”

“Maybe I should just go,” Buddy said, starting to walk out. 

“Don’t bother, I’m on my way out,” Donna said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Donna wait!” Eric called after her but she turned around and was out the door, not even pausing to look back at him. Eric just sat there staring at the door. 

**[Cut to The Water Tower - late at night]**

Donna is sitting on the water tower, her legs swinging over the edge. She looks out at Point Place. She sighs and wipes her eyes. 

All of the sudden Hyde pops up from the ladder, turning around to pull Jackie up. Donna turns to them, “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re looking for you,” Jackie responded, walking over to her and sitting down. She leaned her head on Donna’s shoulder, “Stephanie told me what happened.”

“How embarrassing…” Donna said. 

“Hey, it’s not embarrassing. I’ve been there too.”

Hyde kept standing behind the both of them. This had been Jackie’s idea of course. Hyde told her about what happened with Eric because she just felt bad, but Jackie insisted on finding Donna. She knew how much she needed someone, even if that meant cutting into their alone time. 

Jackie sat up straight and Donna leaned against her, wrapping her arms around her. Hyde finally sat down on the other side of Donna and wrapped her arm around her waist. Donna sobbed and the two girls spent their Saturday evening holding her, looking out over Point Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing these scenes without Jackie...what is happening to me?!


	9. Hyde Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde’s in trouble. Jackie gets help from Red and Kitty. Laurie shows interest in Kelso when he gets a new van. (Warning: mentions of internalized homophobia and compulsory heterosexuality.)

**[Late evening - Jackie’s Room]**

Jackie and Hyde are laying together, cuddling. They are facing each other, legs woven together. 

“It’s getting late,” Jackie whispered. 

“8:00pm is late now?” Hyde questioned. 

“You know what I mean, it’s a weeknight,” Jackie’s hands travel up and down Hyde’s back. 

Hyde pulls away, sitting up, causing Jackie to follow, “So you’re trying to get rid of me…I see.”

“Steph, it’s not like that,” Jackie said. 

“I’m just fucking with you, Doll,” She said, pulling Jackie to her and giving her a kiss. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jackie asked when Hyde pulled away from the kiss to get up. 

Hyde just nodded. Jackie couldn’t help, but feel like something was wrong with Stephanie. Not that she would ever tell Jackie if there was. Guess it was something she would have to figure out for herself…

**[Cut to Hyde’s House - Last night]**

Hyde opens the door to an unlocked house. She looks around. The house seems somewhat cleaner than usual...no that’s not it...it’s  _ emptier.  _

_ Did they get robbed?  _

_ Who would rob this house? Jackie’s house is a little more likely for a burglary… _

“Ma?” There was no response. She sighed and went into her Mom’s room. She peaked in, but no passed out body on the bed. She noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand. She picked it up: 

__ _ Stephanie, _

__ _ I never wanted this. I’m sorry.  _

__ _ -Ma _

Hyde slid to the floor, clutching the note. That’s it. Just six words. Nothing else.  _ “This”. She couldn’t even say you.  _

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She was really fucked now. 

**[Cut to Forman’s Driveway - two days later]**

The gang are all standing around Kelso’s new Ford Delivery Van. Donna’s here as well. A few weeks had passed between Eric and her awkward encounter with Buddy. They still didn’t know where their relationship stood. Kelso  _ still  _ put the moves on Jackie. She still tried to ignore it. So did Hyde. She sometimes wished she could just tell everyone about their relationship. Things would be so much easier. 

_ But they wouldn’t.  _

“Alright Kelso! You finally got wheels,” Hyde remarked on the van, looking around the inside of it. 

“Yeah, my Uncle just gave it to me!” Kelso responded.

“What’s wrong with it?” Jackie asked, raising a brow. 

“Nothing! He just got a new car.”

“Well no one just gives people a car for free.”

“My Dad gave me the Vista Cruiser for free,” Eric replied.

“Yeah, and it’s a piece of junk,” Jackie said. Donna laughed snarkily at this. 

“Whatever Jackie, this is a new step for me. I could come pick you up from cheer practice.” 

“No thanks, I’m not getting in that piece of junk.”

Laurie walked out of the kitchen. Jackie could never stand her because of the way men fawned over her, but that wasn’t a problem anymore. Not that Hyde didn’t find Laurie attractive, but she knew she hated her guts. She was bitchy, but not like Jackie. She was essentially pure evil. 

“Kelso, is this your van?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“Oh, hi Laurie,” Kelso squared up his chest to seem bigger, “Yeah, you like it?”

She walked around the van, “Yeah... _ could come in handy.  _ Have I told you how foxy you look lately?” She smirked.

“No,” Kelso said matter-of-factly. The whole gang rolled their eyes. This was especially embarrassing for Eric. 

“Maybe I’ll let you take me for a ride sometime,” Laurie responded, changing her angle.

“Alright!” Kelso said. 

“Laurie could you umm...GO. AWAY!?” Eric yelled. 

Laurie rolled her eyes at her little brother, “This is my house too.”

“Don’t you have professors you could be sleeping with? Oh, wait. You flunked out of college,” Forman replied.

“At least I’m sleeping with someone,” She smirked, “Anyway, I won’t stay around your lame friends if you insist. I’ll see you later Kelso,” She patted his chest before walking back in the house. 

“She’s something,” Jackie replied, “You know I always used to hate her, but now I kinda like her.”

Everyone turned to give Jackie a funny look. 

“It would take someone like Jackie to like Laurie,” Donna replied.

“I like Laurie too!” Kelso chimed in.

“Yeah, we know,” The gang said at the same time. 

“So Fez, you wanna take the van for a spin?” Kelso asked, turning to Fez.

“Oh boy!” He exclaimed, going over to the passenger door and opening it. He made a disgusted face, “Kelso did your uncle have a cat?”

“Before you get Laurie in there, make sure to get an air freshener,” Hyde replied.

“Don’t give him tips on getting with my sister!” Eric yelled.

“Oh, Eric. He doesn’t need much help…” Donna said. 

Jackie, Hyde, and Donna grinned. 

Eric shook his head in defeat, “Basement?” 

The gang followed him, even Kelso and Fez who suddenly seemed uninterested in the car. Jackie and Hyde hung back. When the others were out of sight, Hyde headed into the kitchen, followed by Jackie. 

“Are you alright?” Jackie asked. 

“Just hungry, Jackie.” Her tone indicated that she really wanted Jackie to drop it, but that just wasn’t in Jackie’s nature. 

“Did you not have breakfast?”

“No.”

“Y’know I didn’t see Edna in the cafeteria this week. Did she finally get fired?”

Hyde was at the fridge, pulling out ingredients for a sandwich, “Jackie, can we just drop it?”

“Stephanie, something is wrong and you need to tell me what it is.”

Hyde walked past Jackie, standing at the counter and assembling her sandwich, “I don’t  _ need  _ to tell you anything.”

“Fine, don’t tell me and let things get worse for you.” 

“Stop worrying about me.”

“I’m your girlfriend, that's kind of my obligation.”

Hyde raised a brow, “ _ Girlfriend?  _ Is that what you are?”

Jackie’s brow furrowed in confusion, “I just thought…” 

“I don’t remember asking, Jackie.” 

Jackie’s eyes got misty, “Fine!” She stomped out the door. 

Hyde groaned. She didn’t mean to say that, but Jackie needed to lay off. It’d be easier to just shut her out than to tell her that her whole life was going to shit. That her mom ran away and would never come back. That Hyde had no way to pay rent. That she would probably have to drop out of high school. 

She took her sandwich and headed down to the basement. 

The gang, minus Jackie, was sitting around the coffee table. Eric was on the lawn chair closest to the door for a change, Kelso and Fez on the couch, Donna closest to Hyde’s chair. 

“Hyde, where’d Jackie go?” Donna asked when she sat down on her chair. 

“What? Uh...I dunno she had homework or something.” 

“She’s probably all torn up about me and Laurie,” Kelso said, spreading his arms out across the back of the couch, “Yeah, I really gave her good lovin’.” 

“Kelso, you slept with her and then kept bitching that you were gonna break up with her...then you just cheated,” Hyde responded through gritted teeth. 

Kelso stared blankly at Hyde, “What’s your point?” 

Hyde shook his head, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Eric gave her a look, “You don’t have sandwiches at Edna’s?” 

“No,” Hyde replied flatly. 

“Hyde, if you need anything we’d be more than happy to—”

“No, Forman. I don’t need your charity. I’m fine.” 

“Hyde, if you need to stay at my house, I’m sure my Dad wouldn’t mind,” Donna offered. 

“Would you two lay off? I said I’m fine,” Hyde said getting up and going to the room in the back of the basement. 

Eric and Donna shared a look. Fez and Kelso were oblivious to what was happening, in their own little world. 

“So, no circle time?” Kelso asked foolishly. 

Donna layed a pretty good punch on his shoulder. She wanted to get up and follow Hyde, but she knew she needed space. She was never one to really show emotion. She knew Hyde wanted to help others, but didn’t particularly know how to because of her home life. 

“Come on Fez, let’s go for that ride,” Kelso said. The pair stood up and walked out leaving Donna and Eric alone. 

There was an awkward silence between the ex-couple. 

“Sorry for this failure of an afternoon,” Eric said finally. 

“That’s okay,” Donna attempted to give him a smile, “I’ll probably just call Jackie.” 

“Hyde’s lying y’know.” 

“Yeah, that’s obvious...she has her own way of dealing with things. Maybe it’s best we just give her some space.” 

Eric nodded, “Maybe that’s for the best.” 

They both had an idea they weren’t just talking about Hyde here. Eric didn’t know what happened. He thought Donna was the girl he was meant to be with, but he wasn’t sure. At first he didn’t think feel things for Buddy, but now he wasn’t sure.  _ He couldn’t feel things for Buddy.  _

Donna was still hurt. She felt betrayed by Eric, but she didn’t want to lose her best friend. She felt like all her friendships were slipping. Jackie and Hyde left her out. She didn’t even feel close to either of them anymore. She’d known Eric her whole life. He was perfect for her. She thought a relationship was the natural next step. The affection and curiosity of a new relationship had been exciting. The longer she was with him, the more she felt trapped. Maybe Buddy coming along was the best thing for both of them. She couldn’t stand to hurt Eric by saying she felt the way she did.  _ This was her way out.  _

“Well,” Donna stood up, “I’ll see you later,” She paused by the lawn chair, looking down at Eric, “Take care of yourself,” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek and was out the door. 

Eric sat there for a little while, before deciding giving Hyde her space was the best for now. He went upstairs and was on his way to the living room when the phone rang. He answered, “Hello?” 

“Eric?” 

“Jackie?”

“Something’s wrong with Stephanie. You need to help her.” 

“But I don’t know—”

“Listen, meet me at this address with Red and Kitty,” She rambled off an address as Eric wrote it down on the notepad. 

“Jackie—”

“ _ Please.  _ Tonight at 7. I know she’ll be home by then.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight,” Eric said before hanging up the phone and looking over the notepad. 

**[Cut to Hyde’s house - Interior]**

Hyde is sitting in a folding chair, eating saltine crackers. Her stomach rumbles. She sighs and stuffs another cracker in her mouth. 

There’s a knock on the screen door. Hyde looks up, startled, jumping up. She then realizes who it is, “Eric! What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to check up on you.” 

“I’m fine Eric.” 

Eric looked at her, “Hyde, where’s your Mom?” 

Hyde shrugged. Eric looked around the apartment. It was empty. Two chairs were pulled together like they used to be holding something. 

“I’d offer for you to make yourself comfortable and watch tv, but I pawned it.” 

“Hyde, what are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know, sell the house?” 

“You rent.” 

“Shit,” She looked down, “Look, whatever. I’ll get a job and it’ll be fine.” 

“You have to go to school.” 

“Well then, I’ll drop out,” Hyde said stubbornly. There was awkward silence between the two of them. 

“Okay, enough of this,” Jackie said, coming through the screen door and into the house. 

“Jackie?! What the hell!” Hyde yelled at her. 

“Cut the crap, Steph. Your mom’s gone and she’s not coming back,” Jackie said, her heart racing. She didn’t want to be so harsh, but harshness was the only way to get through to Hyde. 

“Why did you do this?” Hyde asked Jackie, clearly feeling betrayed. 

“I had no other choice. Sometimes you need help even if you don’t want it...I told Eric to bring Red and Kitty to help you. You need to go home with Eric.” 

Eric looked over at Jackie, confused, “Why can’t she stay with you? I don’t know how my parents will feel about a girl moving in.” 

Jackie looked at Hyde awkwardly, trying to come up with an excuse, “My parents aren’t as generous as your’s.” 

“Enough!” Hyde yelled, “I am not a stray animal for you to take in,” She walked off into the other room. 

Red and Kitty walked into the house. Kitty’s face was full of pity, “Oh Red.”

“Now tell me what exactly we’re doing here,” Red said, looking between Eric and Jackie. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Forman, Stephanie can’t live like this...her Mom’s gone,” Jackie said. 

“Gone? She wouldn’t just leave her daughter,” Kitty replied in denial.

“Have you met Edna?” Jackie asked.

Kitty and Red looked at each other, knowing full well that’s what happened. There was pity in Kitty’s eyes. 

“You know I’d like to help her, but we don’t have the money.” Red said. 

Kitty looked around, eyeing the crackers in particular, “Jackie, why can’t you help her?” 

“You are the most generous people I know. If anyone can help her, it’s you. I can only do so much.” 

“Well she practically is being fed by us anyway...she’s been sneaking sandwiches,” Kitty said. 

“Kitty, no. We can’t.” 

She sighed, “Well I suppose we could call social services. They’ll know what to do.” 

“Yeah see that’s—”

“Yeah, they’ll know what to do.”

Jackie went to interject, but Eric stopped her, not wanting to come between his parents. 

“Yes,” Red nodded. 

“I mean, after all, they take thousands of cases every year. So many, in fact, that they have to house them in  _ gymnasiums,”  _ Kitty is in tears at this point. 

“Kitty!”

“ _ With no heat!” _

Red covers his face with his hands in frustration, “Fucking damn it! I’m tired of being fucking Santa Claus!” 

Hyde creeps out from her room, hearing the yelling. She forgot her crackers in the living room. 

Red spots her and gets going, “Stephanie! You get your shit together and you get your ass in the goddamn car! We’re goin’! Fuck! Now, damn it! Move it!” 

Hyde looks around confused with wide eyes, “Okay!” She yells, running back to her room and packing up her stuff. Eric and Jackie are in a state of shock. 

Kitty is smiling while Red is sitting there, seething with anger, “You are just the sweetest man alive,” She walks out of the house and back to the car. 

“Fuck!” Red yells, taking a moment to calm down, “Jackie, go help her. Eric go back to the car.” 

“Yessir!” They both say running off to do their tasks. 

**[Cut to the Basement]**

Jackie, Hyde, and Eric are sitting on the couch together. Kitty comes running down the stairs with hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies. 

“Jackie, I didn’t know you were still here. I would’ve made you a cup of cocoa,” Kitty said as she set the plates and cups down. 

“That’s okay, Mrs. Forman, I was just leaving,” She smiled, getting up. She mouthed ‘Thank you’ and gave her a hug, “Goodnight Eric. Goodnight Steph,” Jackie walked out the door. 

“Stephanie, you can sleep down in the basement for tonight, I hope that’s okay. Eric you need to be upstairs in 30 minutes so she can go to sleep.” 

“Thanks Mrs. Forman, that sounds great,” Hyde responds, taking a bite of her cookie. 

“You’re welcome. We’ll figure everything out tomorrow. We’re happy to have you,” Kitty gave her a huge hug which Hyde struggled but finally accepted. 

“Happy to be here. Just excuse me for a second,” She said, getting up and walking out the basement door. 

“Drive her off that soon? Wow mom,” Eric said, laughing. 

“Oh, hush,” She responded, heading back upstairs. 

Hyde caught up with Jackie at the edge of the driveway, “Jackie, wait!” She turned around. Hyde continued, “Thanks.” 

Jackie shrugged, “You didn’t exactly make it easy, but you were in trouble and I wanted to help.”

“I was an asshole. If we’re going to be going steady, that’s something I need to work on.” 

Jackie grinned, “Is that what we’re doing?” 

“I mean, if you want…”

“Of course that’s what I want!” She threw her arms around Hyde and gave her a kiss. When she pulled away she rested her nose against Hyde’s, “Welcome home.” 

  
Hyde was now grinning as well. A huge smile lit up Jackie’s face. For the first time in a while Hyde felt okay. No, better than okay.  _ She was happy _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the more rewriting style for the AU!


	10. Vanstock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimagining of the gang's trip to Vanstock.

**[Forman’s driveway - Summer]**

“You know when I thought about a summer vacation, this really isn’t what I had in mind,” Jackie said, walking about to Hyde. Fez was following her, carrying her luggage. 

“It’ll be fun,” Hyde said.

“Maybe for you, you like dirt and grime,” Jackie turned up her nose, but then smirked at her. She wished she could steal kisses from her whenever she felt like it, but it seemed like someone lurked around every corner. Especially Fez who was making his presence known. 

“Oh, I bet there’ll be lots of ladies,” Fez grinned, setting Jackie’s bags down. 

Eric walked out of the house with Kelso, “I don’t want her coming, Kelso. It’s weird enough I have to see you two at my house,” He looked up to see Jackie, “Oh Jackie! Hi.” 

She raised her brow, “Hi Eric.” 

“Who said you could come?” Kelso said, trying to appear standoffish. Too bad Jackie had much more experience in this department. 

“I did,” Donna said, walking up behind Jackie. 

‘ _ Oh great,’  _ Eric thought,  _ ‘My ex and Kelso’s ex. What could go wrong?”  _

“I’m not here for you, I’m here to spend time with my girlfr-“ Jackie stopped in her tracks, panicking internally before reemphasizing, “My girlfriends.” 

“Well this is gonna be a long weekend,” Hyde said. 

“Look, whatever, it’s my van so I say Laurie’s coming,” Kelso started again to Eric. 

“Speak of the devil,” Hyde raised her brow as Laurie came walking slyly out of the house. 

“Clever,” Laurie bit back sarcastically before planting an over exaggerated kiss on Kelso’s lips that made the whole gang turn away in disgust. Hyde and Jackie rolled their eyes. Months ago, she would’ve been up in arms since they were clearly only being this obnoxious in an attempt to hurt the others. Well...Laurie mostly wanted to hurt Eric and she thrived off negative attention, but still.

Kelso had his usual goofy, horny grin plastered on his face when Laurie pulled away, “Vanstock here we come!” 

**[Cut to the back of the van. The gang's all there minus Laurie and Kelso, who is driving.]**

Fez is going through Jackie’s makeup case, “Look at all this stuff. Five different shades of lipstick for this weekend?” 

“I need to have options,” Jackie said, “And be careful with that, it’s worth more than you.” 

“Ouch, Jackie,” Donna said, “Don’t say things like that.” 

Jackie threw her hands up in defense, “Sorry, sometimes things just slip out.” 

“Yeah, we’ve noticed,” Hyde said flatly.

Jackie punched her in the shoulder which just made Hyde grin.  _ ‘Okay so how bad would it be if they told the gang? I mean, the gang wouldn’t tell anyone who would care, right?’  _ Jackie thought. Then they could be out in the open.

“Jackie, this is an outdoor event, I don’t think there will really be a place to do your makeup,” Eric said. 

“Please don’t burst her bubble, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Donna said which made Hyde laugh. 

“Wow, now, I'm being ganged up on!” She exclaimed, “I’m going to check on the road.”

“With Kelso and Laurie?” Eric asked. 

“Yeah, so?” She left to head to the front. 

“Wow, Jackie is really over Kelso…” Donna said, “I didn’t think that’d ever happen.” 

“And now for the era of Fez,” He grinned, examining a lip gloss. 

“Yeah, good luck with that one,” Hyde said. 

“I don’t know, maybe she found another guy already,” Donna said. 

“I doubt it, all she does is hang out with Hyde,” Eric said. 

Hyde could feel herself sweating.  _ ‘Wow when did it get so hot?’ _ , “What? That’s not true. Whatever.” 

Donna laughed, “We all know how embarrassed you are to be spending time with Jackie. It’s been a relief to have her off my hands for a while. So I appreciate it.” 

“Right...” Hyde said. 

“I wish I was spending so much time with Jackie,” Fez whined. 

“Fez, maybe start by  _ not  _ playing with her makeup,” Eric suggested. 

“Aye,” He set the case aside. 

**[Meanwhile in the front]**

Jackie peaked through the curtain and Kelso was so startled he almost screamed. This caused Jackie to giggle, “God, Michael, it’s just me!” 

“What are you doing up here Jackie?” Kelso asked. 

“I’m tired of staring at the blank walls in your ugly van. I wanted to see where we’re at.” 

“She has a point, your van could use a makeover.” 

Jackie gasped, placing her hand over her chest, “Thank you Laurie.” 

Kelso gave them a nervous side-eye, “Why are you two agreeing with each other?” 

“We can’t agree on something?” Laurie asked, clearly a loaded question.

“No!” Kelso exclaimed. 

Jackie and Laurie both gave him a look and a “Hm”. 

Jackie whispered something into Laurie’s ear which caused her to giggle. Kelso kept looking between them nervously and at the road. 

“What’s so funny?” He questioned Jackie. 

“Nothing,” Jackie and Laurie both said at the same time and then giggled. 

“Okay, from now on, no more talking,” Kelso said. 

“Killjoy,” Jackie said and then reluctantly agreed to the ride in silence. 

**[Cut to the arrival at VanStock]**

A woman covered in mud, covering her chest with her hands, passes in front of the van calling out, “Has anybody seen my top? I can’t find my top.”

“This place is awesome,” Fez grins. Hyde gives the woman a good look. If she wasn’t with Jackie, that is definitely something she would be interested in pursuing…

“I have to go to the bathroom!” Jackie announces. Hyde readies herself to follow Jackie but instead she turns to Laurie, “Laurie?” She grins and the two link arms, skipping off to the bathroom. 

“What was that about?” Donna asked dumbfounded. 

“Looks like Jackie just replaced you with Laurie,” Eric shuddered, “Come on Fez, let’s go help that girl find her top.” 

“But I don’t want her to put her top back on!” Fez protested. 

“No, that’s not—” Eric shook his head, “Come on.” 

The two walked off in the direction the girls came. It was just Donna, Kelso, and Hyde. Kelso awkwardly put his hands in his pockets.

“So has Jackie said anything about me?” Kelso asked. 

Both girls ruled their eyes, “Dude!” Donna yelled. 

“What?” 

“She moved on!” Hyde said clearly, maybe sounding a little too personally invested. 

“Nah, she was definitely up to something, being all close to Laurie.” 

“Yeah, they’re both the devil. They got that in common,” Hyde said. 

“Wow, Hyde. That sounds a little harsh coming from Jackie’s best friend,” Donna replied. 

“Well it looks like Laurie is Jackie’s best friend now...maybe I can finally live my fantasy of dating two girls at once!” Kelso dazes off to a fantasy sequence episode of  _ Three’s Company _ : Kelso as Jack, Laurie as Janet, and Jackie as Chrissy.

_ Laurie is in shorts, a crop top, and ballet shoes stretching out in the kitchen as Jackie attempts to make breakfast. She fails and pouts. Laurie laughs. Kelso comes out of his room and the girls immediately flock to him.  _

“I’m leaving before this gets weirder,” Hyde said, “Let’s go Big Red.” 

“Would be my pleasure,” They walked away from Kelso as quickly as possible. 

Kelso continued to daze off into his own daydream as the  _ Three’s Company  _ theme song plays. 

**[Cut to the edge of the crowd for the concert]**

Donna and Hyde are standing around, waiting for the show to start. 

“It’s nice to get away,” Donna said. 

“Yeah…how have you been since everything?” Hyde asked his longtime friend. 

“Since I found out Eric kissed a dude? Great, actually,” She said sarcastically, “But honestly...I feel kind of relieved.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, like some sort of weight was off my shoulders. I thought I wanted to be with Eric. He’s the perfect guy — kind, thoughtful, not too overly macho, but...something just felt off.” 

“So you’re glad it’s over?”

“In a way, I just hope we can go back to being friends, but I know it’s tough for him.” 

“It’s tough for him because he thinks you’re still really hurt. If you told him how you felt, I think you guys could both move on.” 

“Oh, no. I could never tell him about this.” 

“Then why are you telling me?” 

“I...I don’t know. I feel like you just understand me,” She gave Hyde a look of hope.

“Well, either way you should tell him,” She cleared her throat, “Now can we get back to getting a good spot in the crowd? I’m over giving you relationship advice.” 

“Fine, asshole,” Donna laughed and smacked at Hyde’s shoulder as they both walked off further into the crowd. 

**[Cut to outside Kelso’s van]**

“Where did everyone go?” Jackie asked accusingly to Kelso, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Uh...I dunno.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You were standing here the whole time!” Laurie joined in. 

“I was...thinking.” 

Both girls laughed. 

“Hey! I think!” 

Laurie rolled her eyes, “Kelso, you’re pretty but you’re dumb.” 

“Ugh, I can’t believe Stephanie convinced me to come to this stupid thing and now she totally ditched me!” Jackie exclaimed. 

“You kinda ditched her for Laurie, which I’m not mad about,” Kelso grinned. Both girls smacked him in the chest, “Hey! I don’t like it that rough!” 

“Stop being a dumbass for once and help me look for her, I don’t want to wander around here all alone…” Jackie looked a combination of disgusted and scared. 

“Fine, Laurie?” Kelso offered her his arm. 

“No thanks, I’ll hang out here,” She walked around to the back of the van and got in. 

“Just the two of us,” Kelso said. Jackie rolled her eyes and they started on their search. 

**[Cut to Kelso’s van at night]**

Hyde and Donna have returned. Kelso and Jackie are still missing.

“She’s still not back yet? What the hell!” Hyde says, running a hand through her curls in frustration. 

“I’m sure she’s around here somewhere. Maybe she’s still with Laurie. Let’s wait until she comes back,” Donna responds going around to the back and opening the door. They find Laurie sleeping. 

“So, she’s not with Laurie…” Donna says. 

“Which means she’s off with Kelso. Awesome,” Hyde is furious. She just wants to hit something, but she crosses her arms over her chest to satisfy that urge. 

“Who cares? We all knew it was bound to happen eventually. Maybe that’s why she wanted to come.” 

Hyde shook her head, too frustrated to hide the fact that she was upset and jealous. She still opted to say nothing instead of outing herself. 

“Look, let’s just stay here and wait it out.” 

“Fine,” Hyde shrugged, sitting on the edge of the van. 

**[Cut to the woods — night.]**

“Michael, let’s just go back,” Jackie whined. She was missing Hyde a lot right now and she regretted spending time with Laurie at all now. The last place she wanted to be was in the middle of the woods with Michael. 

“I thought you wanted to find them.”

“Yeah, and you’re not helping!” She stopped in her tracks. 

“I don’t get why you’re so all over Hyde anyway. Since when were you two friends?” 

“Since I thought you got me pregnant and you tried to bail.” 

“...Right.” Kelso stopped, looking back to Jackie, “Jackie, I’ve changed.”

“Bullshit Michael. You’re the same as ever. That’s why you’re with Laurie.” 

“Nuh uh! I care about her!” 

“You do not! Laurie’s not that kind of girl, Michael.” 

“But you are,” He moved closer to her and she pushed him away. 

“Not for you. Not anymore. It’s over, Michael. It’s  _ been  _ over.” 

“What happened? I thought we were going to be together forever,” Kelso whined. 

“I met someone else!” Jackie blurted out then covered her mouth. 

Kelso looked shocked, “Who is he?” 

“No one, forget I said anything. Let’s...let’s just go back to the van,” Jackie turned away and headed back toward the way they had come. Michael reluctantly followed, still in absolute shock. 

When they finally made it back to the van, the whole gang was there. Laurie was leaning against the van, filing her nails, Donna and Fez asleep in the back, Eric and Hyde chatting, still sitting on the edge. 

“Well there’s the two lovebirds,” Eric said sarcastically. 

Laurie rolled her eyes, “I told you they went to find Hyde and Donna.” 

“I found them!” Kelso exclaimed. Jackie rolled her eyes in response. 

“Stephanie, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Jackie said, breaking away from Kelso and standing in front of her. 

“Well here I am,” She replied, hurt in her voice. 

Jackie gave her a look of ‘ _ What’s wrong? _ ’ Her eyes darted to Eric and Kelso, trying to think of a way to get her and Hyde alone without them growing suspicious. 

She sighed and climbed into the van, sitting next to Donna. This is not how she thought this weekend was going to go. 

She dozed off, waking up a few hours later. Hyde was sleeping as well. She crawled over to her and shook her awake. 

“What?!” Hyde swatted at her before realizing it was Jackie. 

“Can we go for a walk?” 

“I’m trying to sleep.” 

“ _ Please _ ,” Jackie pleaded. 

Hyde sighed, “Fine.”

The couple snuck out of the van and headed off toward the woods. They walked for a little bit in silence until they made sure no one could hear them. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Hyde started. 

“Well I tried to ask you what was wrong earlier, but I knew you couldn’t talk in front of everyone.” 

Hyde folded her arms over her chest, “Jackie, you’ve been off with someone else this whole time. Then it turns out you were spending time with Kelso.” 

Jackie groaned, “I was  _ not  _ spending time with Kelso. I was trying to find you and I didn’t want to be alone. Do you know what strange men would do to pretty girls like me?”

“I know what Kelso would do to you,” Hyde mumbled.

“Michael and I are over, Steph. I can’t believe you would think there is something going on.” 

“I just don’t trust him.” 

“Do you trust me?”

“No.”

Jackie took a step back, “Well if you trusted me then you would know that I wouldn’t do anything. I’m with you.” 

“Do you want to be?” Hyde asked, doubt filling her voice. 

“ _ Do you? _ ” Jackie threw back. 

“I wasn’t the one who ran off to spend time with my ex’s new girlfriend.”

“Steph, we went to the bathroom and then came back. It’s nice having a girl I feel like I can talk about girly things with. We came back like five minutes later and you and Donna were gone. Honest.” 

Hyde sighed, “Fine.” 

“You’ve gotta stop being so paranoid,” Jackie placed her hands on Hyde’s shoulders. 

“That’s who I am,” Hyde responded, still angry.

“I know, but sometimes you should just relax,” She leaned up on her tippie toes and gave Hyde a soft kiss. She pulled away, resting her forehead against Hyde’s, “Ready to go back?”

“No…” Hyde grinned, kissing her again before taking her hand and leading her further off into the woods. 

**[The next afternoon]**

The gang is packing up, getting ready to leave. 

“I can’t believe we found the top, but no girl,” Eric said holding up the crop top. 

“Aye, don’t remind me. Fez got nothing this weekend,” Fez whined. 

“Don’t worry Fez, none of us did,” Laurie replied, giving the stank eye to Kelso. 

“Hey, don’t look at me, I was ready!”

“Well the van was always a little overcrowded with a bunch of losers who aren’t getting any,” She looked right at Eric and Donna, with a smirk on her face. 

“That’s okay, I’ll be fine not getting it in a van,” Donna replied. Laurie stomped off to the front seat. 

Hyde and Jackie shared a look. Jackie’s cheeks flushed a deep red as she bit her lip, looking away. 

Kelso went around to the front, getting into the driver’s seat. The rest of the gang piled in the back. 

“Jackie you’re not wearing any of your makeup you packed,” Donna said. 

“Oh,” She paused.  _ ‘Did she look horrible?’ _ , “Guess I’m not.”

“You look great,” Hyde said, sensing the insecurity from Donna’s comment.

“Thanks Steph,” She rested her head on her shoulder momentarily. Hyde picked a leaf out of Jackie’s curls, holding it up to her. She giggled. The gang gave both of them a look, but they were in their own little world without a care to what any of them thought. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed upload. I've had a lot on my plate!


	11. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Eric experience firsts.

[Forman’s kitchen - Noon, June]

Eric picked up a piece of bread from his plate and smeared peanut butter over it. 

Hyde walks in from the basement, “Forman, you’re making your own food?” 

“Well look who’s finally up! Sleeping beauty,” He said, applying peanut butter to the other slice. 

Hyde shook her head, sitting at the counter, “Couldn’t sleep, pretty boy.” Eric shook his head, a grin on his face, “So why are you making lunch? Where’s your mom?” Hyde pried. 

Eric started adding jelly to his sandwich, “She’s asleep. She just got home from work and she has to work again tonight.” 

“Y’know when I moved in here I expected top notch service and Red’s cooking just doesn’t cut it.”

Eric paused, “Why do you think I’m making a sandwich right now?” 

Hyde laughed in response. The phone started ringing, and Eric walked over to it, “Hello?” His face seemed to look in panic, “Um...hey...I don’t know...right now? … Can you give me like 30 minutes? Yeah, sure I’ll meet you there...Yeah, see ya,” Eric hung up the phone, looking nervous all of the sudden. 

“Who was it?” 

“It was Buddy,” Eric said. 

“Oh.” Hyde said. 

“I’m not…” Eric cleared his throat, “I’m not gay,” He whispered, “I like girls.” 

Hyde gave Eric a genuine look of understanding which was odd coming from her, “Let’s go for a drive...” 

Eric nodded, leaving his plate on the table. They walked out to the Vista Cruiser and sat in the driveway. Eric didn’t even start the car. 

“Forman…” Hyde cleared her throat, “You’re not avoiding Buddy because you’re uncomfortable around him.” 

“I am uncomfortable around him. I’m uncomfortable with how it makes me feel.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know Hyde. It’s just too much.” 

Hyde paused. ‘Forman is really going through it right now...would he feel better if he knew about Jackie and I? Should I throw her under the bus like that? Fuck it, this is HIS problem, why am I even bringing myself into it at all?’ 

“Forget I said anything,” Eric said. 

Hyde didn’t realize she was silent for so long, “Fuck,” She mumbled, “Eric, you can be attracted to both men and women.” 

“Well clearly.”

“So you know?”

“Of course I know, Hyde. I just can’t do anything about this.”

“Well do you want to be with Buddy?”

Eric was stunned, “Well, I don’t know...I really enjoy being around him, but until he kissed me I never really thought about him in that way.”

“Yeah, I get that…” Hyde looked down, thinking of Jackie, “Well you should tell him that.”

“But we can’t be together...it’s wrong.”

“Fuck it Eric, if he makes you feel that way or you think he’ll make you feel that way you should try. Even if you have to sneak around and lie to the rest of the gang about it, it’s about what makes you happy.” 

“You’re not gonna tell the others?” Forman asked honestly.

“Why would I do that?” 

Forman shrugged. 

“Look, the less Kelso and Fez know the better. And between you and me, they are one good binge away from confessing their love for each other,” Hyde said. That made Eric chuckle which caused her to smile. 

“You know Hyde, you really have a soft side.” 

Hyde wiped the smile off her face, “Tell anyone ever and you’re dead.” 

Forman laughed, “Deal.” 

“Okay, now go eat your pathetic sandwich,” Hyde said. They both got out of the car as Jackie walked up. Her hair was full of bright clips and she wore a red tank top with high waisted denim shorts. 

Hyde grinned. She would love to take that off later that’s for sure. 

Eric gave Hyde a look, then looked over at Jackie, shook his head and walked into the house. 

“What was that all about?” Jackie asked. 

“Nothing, Forman and I were just talking.” 

“Should I be concerned?” Jackie grinned.

“Oh you know, me and Forman are together now, been meaning to tell you.” 

Jackie giggled, “Yeah that’d really be something,” She wrapped her arms around Hyde, pulling her in for a hug, “I missed you.” 

“I saw you a few days ago.”

“No like...I missed you,” Jackie whined. 

“Oh,” Hyde knew exactly what Jackie meant by that statement. She peered into the kitchen, Eric was facing away from them. She grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to the basement. 

When they were in the basement, their hands were all over each other, tongues down each other’s throats. Hyde backed Jackie against the side of the couch, hovering over her as they continued their activities. 

Hyde pressed kisses down Jackie’s neck and then covered her mouth as she moaned. She pulled away, “You need to be quiet.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jackie said, giving Hyde big puppy dog-like eyes. Hyde shook her head walking over to the TV, turning it on. Jackie gasped, “Bored of me already?”

Hyde sat down next to Jackie on the couch who was now laying over the side, looking up at her, “No. Clearly we need some background noise.”

“Fine,” She huffed, getting off her back, pulling at her shorts which were riding up uncomfortably. She plopped down next to Hyde. 

Hyde rested her arm across the back of the couch, scooting closer to Jackie. She started their antics again, but this time more slowly. She cupped Jackie’s face in her hand. She was so dainty, Hyde felt the need to be so gentle, but Jackie’s overwhelming personality and dominating persona countered that thought. 

Hyde lay Jackie back against the arm of the couch, climbing on top of her slowly with each kiss. 

Jackie pulled Hyde to her, her hands sliding up her shirt. Hyde moaned, but pulled, sitting up. She was straddling Jackie. “Slow down, doll.” 

“I don’t want to wait,” Jackie whined, “I want you.” 

Hyde smirked to herself for a moment. Jackie looked away, her eyes getting misty, “Hey, what’s this about?” She turned Jackie’s face with her hand so she would look at her.

“Don’t you want me?”

“Jackie. Of course I want you. I just don’t want it to be on Forman’s couch,” She wiped the tears from Jackie’s eyes, brushing the hair behind her ear. 

“Then when?”

“Are your parents home?”

“Daddy’s going out of town tomorrow and my mom will probably be out.” 

“Then let’s plan for tomorrow,” Hyde grinned, kissing Jackie again. 

They heard some loud talking outside and realized that Kelso and Fez were coming. Hyde quickly pulled away, getting off of Jackie. She grabbed her shades off the table and slid them over her face.

Jackie got up to head to the bathroom and adjust her hair. Kelso and Fez came walking in through the door, “Nah, man I told you the lake is the best place to go for chicks.”

“Fine, then we’ll go to the lake tomorrow…” Fez went to sit on the couch, noticing Hyde sitting there, “Why do you look guilty?” 

“What?” Hyde asked. 

“You look all sweaty and nervous...have you been eating my candy?” 

“You have candy?” Hyde countered. Jackie came out of the basement bathroom, tugging at her shorts. 

“Uh...I didn’t say that...anyway if you need me I’ll be eating candy...I mean...going for a walk,” Fez turned around and walked back out. 

Jackie laughed, shaking her head as she walked back to sit on the couch next to Hyde. 

“Damn Jackie!” Kelso exclaimed. 

She was startled, “What?” 

He smirked, “You look hot. I’ve never seen you show this much skin.” 

Jackie bit her lip, “Well you know, wanted to make sure I get as much tan in as possible.” 

Hyde went from glaring at Kelso behind her shades to staring at Jackie’s bare shoulders. 

Kelso went over to the deep freeze to grab a popsicle, “Where’s Forman?” 

“You’re not here to see Laurie?” Jackie asked, pulling her hair to the side. 

“Nah, she said she wanted some space...whatever that means,” He shrugged, walking back over to his chair. 

“Ouch man, at least you’re better off,” Hyde replied. 

“I dunno, I kinda like Laurie. And I think they kinda make sense. They’re both whorey,” Jackie grinned. 

Hyde smirked, “Nice burn.” 

“Yeah, I’ll give you that one, but it’s not over between us, it’s just space.” 

“Michael, when a girl says she needs space, it’s over. Y’know unless she’s working an angle, but I doubt Laurie even does that.” 

“Whatever, guys. I think it’s going well,” Kelso said, defiant. The couple dropped it. 

Donna walked through the door, “Hey guys,” She went to sit on the couch but noticed Hyde in her usual spot, “Um...may I?” She gestured to Hyde’s lawn chair. 

“Be my guest,” Hyde replied. 

“What are we up to?” Donna asked. 

Jackie bit her tongue, “Just uh...watching TV.” 

“This summer is so boring,” Donna complained. 

“I know what would make it better,” Hyde offered. 

[Cut to an afternoon circle] 

“You’re right Hyde, this does make it better,” Donna said, a goofy grin on her face. 

“This always makes it better,” He grinned looking over at Jackie. 

“You know what I love about the summer? The feel of the sun on my skin,” Jackie tossed her hair back. 

Everyone stared at Jackie mouth a-gape, “You know what I love about the summer?” Kelso started, “Pool babes. There’s nothin’ better than a little pool boob.” 

Donna laughed, “I mean there are things better.” 

“No, I think Kelso may be onto something here,” Hyde replied. 

Jackie opened her eyes, looking at everyone in the circle, “Why are we sitting outside when we could be out at the pool?” 

“You are so right,” Kelso responded, “Let’s go.” 

The gang all got up and ran out the door to head to the pool. 

[Cut to outside The Hub] 

Eric nervously sits outside The Hub on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. His legs bounced anxiously as he waited for Buddy to arrive. He felt so guilty just being there. Maybe this was a mistake. 

Buddy finally showed up after a few minutes that felt like an eternity to Eric. Both didn’t know whether to hug or shake hands. Both seemed far too awkward. Buddy elected to shove his hands in his jean pockets. 

“So...how’ve you been?” Buddy broke the ice. 

“Uh, fine I guess. Another exciting summer in Point Place,” Eric responded sarcastically. 

Buddy laughed, “Yeah I can’t say mine’s been any more exciting.” 

“No big trips planned?”

Buddy shrugged, “No, not really. I just wanted to relax here this summer.” 

“Hm,” Eric nodded. Buddy was from a completely different class than him and he had told Eric about all the trips him and his family usually take. Eric couldn’t remember going on any trips that weren’t to see family. 

“Look, Eric. I wanted to apologize for what happened. Is there any way we could just go back to being friends?” Buddy started. 

Eric sighed, thinking. He nervously fidgeted with his hands, “Can we go somewhere to talk? I don’t feel comfortable here.”

“Yeah, we’ll just go to my car.” 

Eric jumped off the hood of the Vista Cruiser and walked over to Buddy’s car, getting in the passenger seat. 

“I don’t think we can go back to being just friends,” Eric said once Buddy got in and shut the door. 

“Oh, well I guess I understand.” 

“Look, that’s not what I mean. I don’t know what to feel, but...I wanna see what this is.” 

“What?” Buddy said, a smile forming on his lips. 

“Maybe, I was just caught by surprise, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense,” Eric said, still nervously fidgeting with his hands. 

“Eric.” 

“What?” He looked over at Buddy, he was blushing deeply. 

“Can I kiss you?” Buddy asked. 

Eric nodded slowly. Buddy leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. This time it wasn’t out of the blue. He didn’t have someone he called his girlfriend. It was just them. 

When Buddy pulled away, Eric was smiling. 

“How was that? Was it okay?” Buddy asked. 

“No, I’m smiling cause it was horrible,” Eric responded which made Buddy laugh. 

“So...what now?” 

“Well you could start by buying me a drink first,” Eric joked. 

“Will a pop suffice?” 

Eric nodded, opening the car door and waiting for Buddy to walk him into The Hub. Maybe everything will turn out alright. 

[Cut to the next night - Forman’s kitchen] 

Hyde walked up from the basement, duffel bag over her shoulder. Kitty was in the kitchen cooking dinner. 

“Woah, woah, Stephanie, where are you going?” 

“Jackie’s, I’m sleeping over.” 

“Did you ask?” Kitty asked.

Hyde was confused and got defensive, “Why do I need to ask?” 

“Well, you live here now, Stephanie, we’d like you to follow our rules.” 

Hyde groaned. Eric walked through the door from the living room, “Woah, Hyde, where are you going?” He teased. 

Hyde tried to hide her blushing. She really wanted to clober Forman for even testing her. 

“Stephanie was just asking if she could go to Jackie’s after dinner.” 

“After dinner? We have plans, Mrs. Forman, I’m sorry I should have told you, but I can’t stay for dinner.” 

“What? Do you and Jackie have a date?” Forman teased. 

Hyde death glared Forman. When they were away from Kitty, he was dead. 

“Oh, Eric don’t be silly,” Kitty responded. She looked over at Hyde, “Fine, you can go. You’ll be eating there?” 

Hyde smirked, “Yep.” 

“Okay, well let Eric drive you. I don’t want you walking all the way there, it’s dangerous.” 

“No offense Mrs. Forman, but Point Place has no semblance of danger.” 

“Any place can be dangerous for a young woman. Eric is taking you.” 

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow Mrs. Forman.” 

“Let’s go Stephanie,” Eric responded, grabbing his keys from the counter. 

Hyde followed Eric out the door to the cruiser, getting in the passenger seat. Eric was grinning at his torture of her. 

“What are you smiling about?” Hyde challenged. 

“You wanna tell me about Jackie?” Eric challenged. 

Hyde grabbed him by the arm aggressively, “How long have you known?” 

“Oh please, you two are not that subtle,” Eric said, trying to shove her off of him. 

“You don’t tell anybody, okay? I’m not getting kicked out of your house and I’m not getting her in trouble. She doesn’t deserve that.” 

“Of course not, Hyde. I was just joking. My mom won’t know the difference.” 

“I don’t care, Forman,” She let him go, “This is serious.” 

“Fine,” Eric said, starting the car, “I’ll just act like I don’t know.” 

“Great.” 

“Okay.” 

The rest of the car ride to Jackie’s was in silence. When they arrived at Jackie’s, Hyde slammed the door to the Vista Cruiser and Eric took the hint to just drive off. 

Hyde walked up to the door and walked right in. Maybe she should’ve knocked, but Jackie was expecting her which is why it was left unlocked. 

“Jackie?” Hyde called out, shutting the front door. 

“I’m in my room! Come on up,” Jackie replied. 

Hyde walked up the stairs to Jackie’s room, “You wouldn’t believe the shit Eric just put me through,” Hyde started, opening Jackie’s door but then forgetting what she was even going to say when she saw her room. 

Jackie must’ve lit a hundred candles that were scattered on different counters in her room. Jackie was sitting on her bed in a pink Satin slip, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, and her lips sparkling with pink lipgloss. Elton John’s Tiny Dancer played softly on her record player. 

Hyde’s breath was taken away. She set her bag down by the door and set her glasses on Jackie’s vanity by the door. 

Jackie got up from her spot to meet Hyde. She wrapped her arms around her, “Hi,” She said softly. 

Hyde held her close, swaying slowly back and forth to the music, “Hi,” She said back, grinning. 

“How was your day?” Jackie asked. 

“Oh it was fine,” She let Jackie out of her embrace for a spin, “Better now.” 

Jackie blushed. Their hands met, “Are you nervous?” Hyde asked.

She nodded, “A little.” 

“That’s okay,” Hyde brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, “But it’s just me. I’m right here and we’ll take as much time as you need.” 

Jackie just nodded again. She looked up at Hyde and leaned up on her toes to give her a kiss. Hyde rested her hands around the small of Jackie’s back. She slowly walked them backwards to the bed, setting Jackie back gently.

Hyde quickly got rid of her boots and jeans and climbed on top of Jackie. She kissed her once more, her hands exploring her body over her slip. 

Jackie broke away from the kiss to remove Hyde’s shirt and toss it to the side. Their lips met again, both of their hands exploring each other’s bodies. 

Hyde broke from Jackie’s lips to press kisses to her neck and then slid down to between her thighs. She pushed Jackie up against the headboard so she was nearly sitting up. Jackie watched her, biting her lip. 

Hyde slid up her slip to her hips. 

“Stephanie?” Jackie mumbled. 

“Yes, doll?” 

“I love you,” She replied. 

Hyde smiled. She never was one to say the right thing, but she certainly was going to show Jackie how much she meant to her. 

[Cut to an hour later] 

Jackie and Hyde were still laying in Jackie’s bed. Jackie, naturally, was the little spoon. Jackie was unusually quiet. 

“You okay, doll?” Hyde asked her, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I’m perfect,” Jackie replied, “I’m just enjoying the moment,” She snuggles further into Hyde, “Thank you.” 

“Jackie?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you too,” Hyde smiled. 

Jackie turned so she was on her back, a smile on her face, “Really?” 

“I really do,” Hyde replied. 

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading! I’m going to try to update more often!


End file.
